Amor no correspondido
by Kayazarami
Summary: Esconder el amor es algo muy complicado, aunque sepas que no eres correspondido. Siempre llega el momento en que acabas declarándote o alejándote. Y cuando lo haces, ¿qué ocurre entonces? [Yaoi]
1. Confesión

******Autora: **Kayazarami

******Parejas: **InuYasha/Kôga, Sesshômaru/Naraku

******Advertencias: **Yaoi (relación chico/chico), romance, drama, UA.

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los meto en otros contextos más interesantes.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Amor no correspondido**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Capítulo 1. Confesión**

—Ni hablar —se negó InuYasha, muy cansado de toda aquella historia.

—Venga, Inu, ¿qué te cuesta? —le rogó Miroku, sentado a escasos centímetros de Kôga, que acababa de pedirle otra copa a la camarera del bar.

—Mucho, tú no lo conoces.

—Por favor —pidió con carita suplicante el chico de ojos oscuros.

—Dije que no y es no.

Miroku cambio su expresión por una de fastidio. Realmente su amigo era un terco. Y el un idiota por preocuparse siempre por los demás.

—Entonces habla tú con Naraku para decirle que no le vas a hacer el favor.

—Está bien —aceptó el chico de cabellos plateados. Cualquier cosa era mejor que hablar con Sesshômaru y estaba seguro de que Naraku lo comprendería.

—Y también con Kôga sobre tu pequeño "problema".

—¿Qué? —preguntó el castaño, volviendo a la conversación al oír su nombre. Había estado distraído mirando a la camarera, preguntándose cuando tiempo le llevaría seducirla y llevarla a su cama esa noche, realmente necesitaba desahogarse y la chica parecía desinhibida—. ¿De que están hablando?

—De nada —aseguró InuYasha, fulminando al otro con la mirada—. Miroku se ha confundido.

—Yo no me he confundido, Inu. Ya hace mucho tiempo que tendrías que habérselo dicho.

—¡Cállate! —le respondió enseguida, como si con esa simple palabra fuera a conseguirlo realmente.

—¿Decirme qué, InuYasha? ¿Qué problema tienes?

El chico de ojos dorados miró al joven de la coleta con evidente fastidio. Su amigo acababa de traicionarlo descaradamente solo por que no había aceptado convencer a su hermano para quedar con Naraku, con el que estaba enfadado. Aquello era inverosímil. Lo iba a matar apenas se quedaran a solas.

—No es nada que no pueda resolver yo solo.

Miroku chasqueó la lengua, desesperado. Sabía que tenía dos opciones. Seguirle el cuento a InuYasha o terminar con aquella estupidez de una buena vez. Y teniendo en cuenta cuantas conversaciones había tenido ya con el peliplateado sin éxito, ya era hora de ponerle fin. Por su salud mental y la del propio interesado.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo mirando a Kôga, que estaba esperando su respuesta. Y se puso en pie—. Díselo, Inu. Dolerá mucho, pero es mejor que seguir pasándolo mal.

Y se marchó, perdiéndose entre la gente del bar más famoso de la ciudad, dispuesto a divertirse.

En la mesa, se había hecho un silencio incómodo. Kôga decidió tomar las riendas del asunto después de esperar a que su amigo hablara durante más de diez minutos. Abandonó su posición original en el lado contrario de la mesa y se sentó junto a InuYasha en el otro cómodo sofá.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con calma, algo poco común en él.

—No es nada —susurro su compañero.

—InuYasha, no me vengas con tonterías. Tiene que ser algo —no recibió respuesta—. ¡InuYasha! Ya sé que no soy Miroku, que no soy tan paciente ni tranquilo y que al principio nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato, pero puedes confiar en mí. ¿Es que después de dos años de amistad aún hay algo que no puedas contarme?

—No es eso, yo... —pero se mordió el labio antes de continuar.

—¿Tú...?

—Olvídalo, Kôga —dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Me marcho a casa.

—¡Ah, no! —lo sostuvo del brazo—. Tú no te vas de aquí sin decirme lo que te pasa.

Los ojos dorados brillaron con un destello de ira. Iba a matar a Miroku lenta y dolorosamente. Le dio un tirón a su brazo y se soltó. Kôga empezaba a estar molesto, pero no pensaba contárselo. Y sin decir ni una palabra más, salió corriendo del local. Tomó rápidamente las llaves de su descapotable y saltó dentro, sin molestarse en abrir la puerta del conductor, arrancó y se dirigió a la salida. Mientras se levantaba la barrera del parking, le pareció ver a su amigo saliendo del local, pero lo desechó como ideas suyas.

Llegó a su casa quince minutos después, ya algo más tranquilo. El guardia le abrió la verja que rodeaba la lujosa mansión victoriana del s XV en la que residía la familia Taisho, de la cuál era miembro. Pasó sin mucha ceremonia y entró por las amplias puertas sin ganas, deseando llegar a su habitación. Por el camino iba pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Aunque había escapado por los pelos, Kôga no iba a olvidar aquello. ¿Cómo iba a evitarlo en la Universidad si compartían la mayoría de las asignaturas? Maldición, definitivamente iba a matar a Miroku.

—¡Eres un idiota, Sesshômaru!

Aquél grito lo detuvo. Reconoció la voz y su procedencia casi de inmediato y se acerco a la estancia de la que provenía. Allí estaban su hermano mayor y Naraku, un amigo de ambos con el cuál estaba reñido, aunque él no conocía los motivos. Estaban de pie, el uno frente al otro y mientras que Naraku mantenía los brazos en los costados con los puños apretados, sin duda furioso, su hermano había adoptado una postura tensa, se le notaba por la rigidez de la espalda.

—No vuelvas a gritar —le advirtió el peliplateado con frialdad.

—Entonces explícame por que demonios me evitas.

—Yo no te evito.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Naraku con la voz cargada de sarcasmo y veneno—. No respondes a mis mensajes, no aceptas salir en grupo si sabes que yo estaré, has abandonado tu lugar habitual en la primera fila del aula por que estaba demasiado cerca del mío, pero no me estás evitando. ¡Solo te falta cambiarte de asignaturas para dejármelo aún más claro si cabe! Oh, espera, tengo una idea mejor, ¡cámbiate de universidad!

—No seas ridículo, Naraku. Y márchate de aquí —pidió su hermano. InuYasha lo observó detalladamente. Se estaba enfadado y eso nunca era bueno.

—Solo me iré cuando hayamos aclarado esto —le aseguró el pelinegro—. ¿Es por lo que te dije la semana pasada? —Sesshômaru se estremeció de forma casi imperceptible, pero su compañero se dio cuenta—. Así que es eso. Sesshômaru, no cambia nada. No pretendo que las cosas sean diferentes, estúpido. Si hubiera sabido que iba a suceder esto jamás te lo habría dicho.

—Lo cambia todo, Naraku —afirmó su contrario con los ojos dorados brillando.

Naraku suspiró con resignación y cansancio. Realmente no se había esperado eso. Bueno, no había esperado nada, a decir verdad, por que nunca podía suponer algo cuando se trataba de aquél Taisho arrogante y frío que era su amigo. Tampoco era para tirar flores y darle un premio, pero no esperaba convertirse en un monstruo de la noche a la mañana. Él era duro como el acero, su vida había sido difícil y estaba más que acostumbrado a despreciar y ser despreciado, pero viniendo de él, cuyo carácter complementaba con el suyo, le dolía.

—No lo creo, pero si tú lo ves así supongo que no tengo nada que hacer —dio media vuelta y varios pasos hacia la salida. InuYasha pensó en retirarse antes de ser descubierto, pero Naraku se detuvo nuevamente. Sesshômaru solo lo observaba—. ¿Sabes lo realmente estúpido? —preguntó con amargura, más para si mismo que para el otro—. No creo que el que me odies cambie lo que siento por ti.

Y esta vez InuYasha si tuvo que esconderse en otra habitación por que Naraku salió al pasillo. Lo sorprendente fue cuando escuchó los pasos de su hermano, más veloces de lo normal, salir siguiéndolo. La curiosidad le ganó la partida y se asomó a ver que ocurría justo en el momento en que Sesshômaru daba alcance a Naraku y lo tomaba del brazo.

—¿Qué demo-? —trató de preguntar, pero no pudo seguir.

El peliplateado lo lanzó directamente contra la pared y, arrinconándolo, atrapó sus labios entre los suyos.

InuYasha no podía saber quién estaba más confundido. Si él por la actitud de su hermano o Naraku, que observaba con la mirada desencajada los fríos ojos de Sesshômaru mientras este lo besaba con furia. Al poco, cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso con todas sus fuerzas, sin saber que más hacer.

Cuando se separaron, miró al peliplateado sin entender nada.

—Eres veneno —dijo este por fin, confundiéndole más—. Y un Taisho no puede dejarse corromper por el veneno.

—Y tú eres hielo —respondió, mirándolo desafiante—. ¿Le temes al veneno?

—No —respondió el otro secamente—. Pero no debería desearte de esta manera, maldita sea. No eres adecuado.

Y sin decir nada más, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras por el pasillo.

InuYasha quedó en shock. Tardó unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos en comprender lo que acababa de presenciar. Si no se equivocaba, Naraku estaba enamorado de su hermano... Y este no parecía precisamente indiferente a eso. Se preguntó a donde habrían ido, pero llegó a la conclusión de que mejor no seguir mirando y se encaminó a su habitación. Si Sesshômaru, que nunca jamás había perdido contra su orgullo, acababa de dejarlo de lado por besar a Naraku... Bueno, solo podía significar una cosa: que le gustaba. O por lo menos que quería acostarse con él.

Sesshômaru nunca antes había tenido una relación con nadie, nadie era digno de él, de su mirada, mucho menos de estar a su lado. Como mucho había oído rumores sobre varias amantes que había tenido, pero nada más.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba un buen rato parado ante su puerta pensando en su hermano y su vida, se maldijo a si mismo y entró rápidamente dando un pequeño portazo. ¿Qué hacía pensando en los demás y en sus problemas cuando ni siquiera podía ocuparse de los suyos?

—Vaya que has tardado en llegar —dijo de pronto una voz y él se quedo parado. Miró al fondo de la habitación y se encontró con alguien sentado en uno de los marcos de los gigantescos ventanales.

—Kôga... —exclamó, incrédulo.

—No pongas esa cara, no tiene mucha dificultad pedirle al portero que me abra y colarme en tu habitación con todos los robles que tenéis plantados.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —le gritó, mirando por la ventana—. ¡Hay bastante distancia desde el roble hasta la ventana! ¡¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?!

—¡Claro que no, estúpido! —exclamó su amigo enfadándose y acercándose a él peligrosamente—. ¡Te conozco, InuYasha! ¡Sabía que ibas a ingeniártelas el resto del tiempo para evitarme, así que quiero zanjar este asunto aquí y ahora antes de que vuelvas a huir! ¡¿Qué es eso tan importante que puedes contarle a Miroku pero a mi no?!

—¡¿Y has venido hasta aquí solo para eso? ¡Eres un crío!

—¡El único crío aquí eres tú! —exclamó el moreno ya francamente harto, tomándolo de los hombros con violencia—. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? No es solo por esto, últimamente apenas me hablas, apenas sales con nosotros, te enfadas sin motivos las pocas veces que logramos que vengas de fiesta, me miras como si fuera el enemigo. Hoy solo has venido a tomar algo por que pensabas que solo iría Miroku. ¿Hay algo que te haya enfadado? ¿Por que diablos no me lo dices y lo solucionamos? ¡Somos amigos, InuYasha!

—¡Ya lo sé, imbécil, precisamente por eso no quiero decirte nada! —gritó el otro, sintiéndose acorralado—. ¡Deja de estropearlo todo, olvídalo, maldita sea!

—¿Estropear qué, InuYasha? ¡No pienso olvidarlo! ¡Me lo vas a decir quieras o no, aunque tenga que sacártelo a golpes! —le gritó sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Tú lo has querido!

Y se impulsó hacia delante, sin librarse de la presión que Kôga ejercía sobre sus hombros, juntando sus labios durante apenas unos segundos, pero los suficientes. El chico se aparto de él inmediatamente, como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? —preguntó confuso.

—¿No querías saber que me pasaba? ¿Por que te miro tanto y tan intensamente? ¿Por que no quiero salir de fiesta con vosotros y cuando salimos y te pones a tontear con alguna chica me enfado? ¡Pues ya lo sabes! ¡Ahora largo!

Y se tiró a su cama, dándole la espalda a su amigo. La habitación quedo en completo silencio durante largos minutos. Kôga se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había en la mesa victoriana que InuYasha usaba de escritorio, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Su amigo acababa de besarle... Y todo lo que le había dicho no le recordaba más que a la conducta de una chica enamorada. Entonces... ¿InuYasha estaba enamorado de él? ¡Imposible! A su amigo le gustaban las chicas, estaba seguro de eso... Espera un segundo, nunca lo había visto ligar con una chica...

—¿No te gustan las mujeres? —preguntó en lo que le pareció un estúpido susurro.

—Si me gustan —le respondió una voz ahogada desde la cama—. Pero esto es diferente.

—¿Diferente?

InuYasha se incorporó y quedo sentado en la cama, mirándolo. Kôga también clavó sus ojos azules en los de él. Entonces el peliplateado decidió hablar. Total, ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Al principio no lo entendía, ¿sabes? Me daba rabia tu conducta, tu forma de ser, tu estúpida galantería con las mujeres. Por eso empezamos como empezamos, a golpes. Luego Miroku se hizo amigo tuyo y me pidió que hiciera un esfuerzo por dejar de lado mi actitud agresiva y tratara de conocerte. Y eso hice. Nos hicimos amigos, descubrí que eres una buena persona, pero muchas cosas seguían molestándome. La primera vez que salimos de fiesta, cuando ligaste con Kagome, pues bueno, creí que la rabia y los celos eran por que ella me gustaba, pero... Cuando me pasó lo mismo con la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente, entendí que no era eso. Me lo negué durante mucho tiempo, pero supongo... Que al final no puedes huir de lo que sientes, ni engañarte eternamente.

—Entonces, tú estás... —trató de decir, pero no pudo acabar la frase. InuYasha le sonrió con tristeza.

—Si, estoy enamorado de ti —confesó, dejando de lado su orgullo y sus miedos. Ya era demasiado tiempo y Miroku tenía razón, era el momento de ponerle un principio al final de aquel sufrimiento continúo guardado durante tantos meses. Sorprendentemente, se sentía tranquilo, liberado.

Kôga se había quedado en silencio. Continuaba con los ojos fijos en él, pero InuYasha sabía que en realidad estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Yo no soy gay —declaró—. Yo no, yo no...

—Ya lo sé —le ayudó, viéndolo tan perdido y sin saber que decir—. Tu no estás enamorado de mi, es muy evidente. Por eso no quería decírtelo, por eso me lo he callado, pero Miroku cree que esto es lo mejor, un no claro y directo para poder olvidar.

El castaño no dijo nada más, se quedo en silencio, pensativo. InuYasha sintió como su corazón se oprimía.

—Lo siento —dijo por fin el chico de la coleta.

—No es culpa tuya. No tienes que disculparte.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, un nudo se estaba formando en su estómago. ¿Cómo diablos iban a seguir siendo amigos después de eso?

___Continuará..._


	2. Revelaciones

******Capítulo 2. Revelaciones.**

Las cosas habían cambiado. Miroku se dio cuenta de ello apenas dos días después de haber dejado a sus amigos solos en aquel bar, en espera de que InuYasha confesara por fin lo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardándose, cuando todo empezó a torcerse entre ellos.

Ahora su amigo peliplateado nunca los acompañaba cuando salían a tomar algo por las noches. En las asignaturas comunes de la facultad siempre evitaban sentarse cerca el uno del otro, cuando charlaban un rato toda la conversación tenía que llevarla él…

Se estaban distanciando.

Y él había contado con que Kôga se lo tomaría de otra forma. Tampoco esperaba que se lanzara a los brazos de su amigo y le declarara amor eterno, ni siquiera que le diera una oportunidad, pero diablos, había estado seguro que jamás dejaría que su amistad se echara a perder.

Pero se había equivocado. Ahí estaba Kôga, actuando como un adolescente descerebrado, saliendo noche tras noche, llevándose a una chica distinta cada noche a la cama. ¡Como si el muy estúpido temiera contagiarse de homosexualidad o algo similar!

Por el otro lado, las cosas aún estaban peor. Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a hablarle de ello, pero no hacía falta. Miroku lo conocía desde que tenían cinco años y no era la primera vez que lo veía en aquella situación de sufrimiento. Y aunque le partía el alma no poder ayudarlo y se había maldecido mil millones de veces por haber provocado la confesión, nada podía hacer más que permanecer a su lado, viéndolo día a día protegido nuevamente con esa coraza de indiferencia como cuando era más joven y que tanto le había costado quitarse.

—Voy a marcharme, Miroku.

El moreno lo miró. Llevaban un rato sentados en la cafetería de la facultad, tomándose un café en silencio.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, algo confundido.

—A Estados Unidos, el mes que viene. Terminaré este año allí.

—Pero Inuyasha, ¿es realmente necesario?

Su amigo suspiró y lo miró con tristeza durante un momento, antes de envolverse de nuevo con su mascara de indiferencia.

—Si, realmente creo que sí. Mi padre ya lo sabe y está de acuerdo. Su mujer está más que feliz de librarse de mí durante una temporada, a Sesshômaru ni siquiera creo que le importe si estoy o no estoy, me lleva ignorando desde que lo conocí —hizo una pausa y dio un sorbo a su café descafeinado.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—No será para siempre, amigo mío. Solo este año y puede que el siguiente —sonó la campana que indicada que la siguiente clase estaba por comenzar y se levantó—. Necesito un cambio de aires.

—Estas huyendo, Inuyasha —acusó Miroku, levantándose también.

—Lo sé —y el moreno casi se asustó ante la inmensidad de lo que aquella declaración conllevaba, por que él solo se había dado por vencido una vez antes y las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas—. Pero no puedo seguir así.

Cuando se hubo ido, Miroku tomó aire con fuerza y se dijo que ya era hora de tener una conversación seria con Kôga.

Naraku estaba tumbado boca arriba en el césped de la facultad, completamente solo. Tampoco deseaba compañía alguna, al menos no todavía.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido dos semanas atrás con Sesshômaru le asaltaron nuevamente, así como una pequeña punzada en el corazón cuando tras haberlo poseído, el heredero de la fortuna Taisho se había incorporado y tras anunciarle que podía dormir allí si lo deseaba, se había marchado a su habitación.

Y aunque aquello era lo que por lógica debía suceder, aún le dolía un poco. Tras eso, no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto, Sesshômaru lo ignoraba y él no se había esforzado en irle detrás, ni siquiera cuando lo había visto en la discoteca al día siguiente con una despampanante pelirroja.

Simplemente había dejado de salir de noche y se había puesto a estudiar. Lo cual mejoraba sus notas y mantenía su mente ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando el reloj dio la una, alguien se acercó decididamente a él y se sentó a su lado. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, sabía de quién se trataba.

—Ya se lo he dicho a Miroku.

—¿Estás seguro, Inu?

—Te recuerdo que tu mismo me sugeriste lo del viaje. Y además no veo otra solución. Cuando regrese las cosas volverán a la normalidad y podremos ser tan amigos como antes.

—¿Y si no consigues olvidarte de él?

—Entonces no sé si regresaré —afirmó, bastante decidido. Luego miró al pelinegro con decisión—. Ven conmigo.

Ahora si que Naraku abrió los ojos. Al no detectar ningún asomo de burla o una sonrisita de suficiencia, se incorporó y lo miro seriamente.

—¿Qué voy a hacer yo en Estados Unidos?

—Estudiar, como yo. Dominas el inglés a la perfección, ¿qué más te da terminar los estudios aquí que allí? Ya lo he discutido con mi padre y él no tiene problema con que me acompañes. De hecho, se siente más cómodo pensando que no empezaré rodeado de desconocidos. Y ni se te ocurra mencionar el dinero, Naraku, sabes que tiene hasta para comprar la Luna si algún día sale a la venta.

—Inuyasha, no puedo aceptarlo.

—Vas a tener que hacerlo, por que… Tú necesitas olvidar tanto como yo —dijo, esperando convencerlo así—. Y por que no puedo imaginar a nadie mejor que tú para acompañarme.

Y aquel último e inesperado argumento Naraku no pudo contradecirlo.

Miroku encontró a Kôga en el Refresh, un local que se había puesto de moda entre los estudiantes de los primeros cursos desde que habían descubierto que las chicas de enfermería pasaban allí sus noches.

Estaba en medio de la pista, bailando con lo que parecía su conquista de la noche, una morena de tercero de enfermería, si la memoria no le fallaba.

Como no tenía tiempo para tontería, simplemente entró a la pista, tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo arrastro pese a sus quejas y protestas hacia un lugar donde hubiera el mínimo ruido posible. Cuando se detuvo, le echó un rápido vistazo y constató para su alivio que no estaba borracho. O al menos no lo suficiente como para no entender todo lo que tenía que contarle.

—¡¿Por qué puñetas me has sacado de la pista, Miroku?! ¡¿Has visto lo buena que estaba esa chica?! ¡Me ha costado una hora y dos copas conseguir que bailara conmigo!

—Si, Romeo, lamento haberte arruinado el plan, pero ahora vas a venir conmigo a otro lugar y vas a escuchar una historia. Y después de eso, puedes venir aquí y llevarte a la cama a todas las que quieras.

—No hay quién te entienda —dijo este, siguiendo a su amigo fuera del local, consciente de que la mirada de gravedad que le había dado Miroku no podía significar nada bueno.

Tomaron el coche de Kôga y fueron hasta la zona norte, donde no había fiestas nocturnas pero si unos cuantos pubs tranquilos donde a veces recitaban poesía o tocaban algunas canciones. Entraron al Soul, pidieron un par de bebidas -Miroku insistió en que nada de alcohol- y se sentaron un una de las mesas más apartadas.

—Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Qué querías decirme?

El moreno de ojos azules tomó aire y clavo la mirada más penetrante que le era posible poner en Kôga.

—Me gustaría que me explicases que es todo este jueguecito idiota que te traes. ¿Estás tratando de batir algún récord similar a "llévate la mayor cantidad de mujeres a la cama en el menor tiempo posible"?

—Oh, vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez que hago algo así —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Nunca lo habías hecho tan seguido. Y nunca lo habías hecho para huir de alguien a quién supuestamente aprecias.

La sonrisa de Kôga desapareció.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Inuyasha.

—Llevas dos semanas ignorándolo, esquivándolo y alejándote de él.

—Es él quién se está alejando, yo lo trato como siempre.

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó el moreno, dejando atónito a su amigo. Miroku nunca, jamás, perdía los nervios—. ¡Has estado actuando como un maldito crío! ¡Al día siguiente, en la facultad, cuando se sentó a tu lado, en la clase siguiente estabas en la otra punta del aula! La primera noche que salimos después de que se te confesara, te enrollaste con casi todas las chicas del maldito bar. Podrías haber esperado a que él se fuera, sabías que solo iba a estar un par de horas, pero no, tenías que recalcarle que no sientes nada por él, ni siquiera le diste algo de margen por ser tu amigo. ¡Eres un maldito gilipollas!

—¡No estoy enamorado de él!

—Eso ya lo sé. Él también. Creo que prácticamente todo nuestro curso se ha dado cuenta. Lo que no entiendo es por que tienes que hacerle daño. Dioses, Kôga, Inuyasha te ama, no es nada malo y tampoco es algo que él haya hecho premeditadamente para fastidiarte.

—Ya lo sé. Es solo que joder, no sé que hacer. Él me besó, Miroku.

Ahora el oji azul se quedó estupefacto. Inuyasha no le había contado aquel detalle. Tampoco justificaba la actitud de Kôga, pero era un dato que hasta ese momento había desconocido.

—Bueno, nunca se le han dado muy bien las palabras —le comentó, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Ni las acciones —replicó su amigo con un deje de ironía, haciendo alusión a todas las peleas que habían tenido en el pasado, además de al beso.

—No, tampoco las acciones —corroboró Miroku.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos que les parecieron horas. Kôga ya estaba pensando en retirarse y seguir con su fiesta, cuando las palabras escuchadas lo dejaron clavado en el sitio.

—Tú sabes que Inuyasha es el hijo bastardo de InuTashio, ¿verdad?

Él asintió. Aquella noticia había sido la comidilla de los de su clase durante años.

—Y también sabes que yo no soy ni mucho menos rico. De hecho, solo pude entrar a esta Universidad por una beca, al igual que Naraku. Pues verás, esa beca que permite la entrada cada año de 5 estudiantes de bajo nivel y les financia toda la carrera es exactamente el mismo tipo de beca que recibimos durante el instituto y que financia la Taisho Corporation. Y esas becas, que ahora benefician a muchos jóvenes sin recursos, fueron creadas únicamente para que Naraku y yo siguiéramos al lado de Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kôga, lleno de curiosidad—. Yo creo que Inuyasha sabe defenderse muy bien el solito.

—Ya. Pues crees mal. Inuyasha no sabe defenderse en absoluto, se limita a encajar los golpes. Es más frágil que el cristal. Y no, no me vengas con historias acerca de vuestras peleas, eso no son más que demostraciones físicas. Inuyasha es débil del corazón.

—¿Está enfermo? —preguntó con un tono de alarma en su voz.

—No, en absoluto. Dime, Kôga, ¿sabes algo de la madre biológica de Inuyasha?

—No, nada. Nunca ha trascendido a la prensa ni a la sociedad su identidad.

—La madre de Inuyasha era una prostituta de lujo.

—Joder —soltó Kôga sin poder evitarlo, asombrado con la noticia.

—Y además era una mujer ambiciosa y muy cruel. Nunca le importó Inuyasha en absoluto, solo lo mantuvo cerca por el dinero que su padre le pasaba todos los meses, pero no se preocupaba por él. A los cinco años, una asistente social encontró a Inuyasha solo en un piso abandonado. Tenía signos de maltrato, desnutrición y estaba al borde la muerte. Tras un tiempo ingresado en el hospital, lo trasladaron al Orfanato Shikon. Mis padres colaboraban en ese orfanato los fines de semana y conozco a Inuyasha desde que tengo memoria —Miroku hizo una pausa, dio un trago a su bebida y continúo—. Cuando crecimos, Naraku tomó bajo su cuidado a Inuyasha y lo mantuvo apartado de la delincuencia y todo lo malo que circulaba por ese lugar. No puedo decir que él hiciera lo mismo, por que siempre conseguía dinero y siempre se lo gastaba en los niños. Aparenta ser una persona fría y despiadada, pero en el fondo no lo es en absoluto, no es más que una coraza, como la que lleva a cuestas Inuyasha. Cuando la madre de Inuyasha falleció, el señor Taisho fue a buscarlo a Italia. Allí se enteró que la mujer, ahora conocida como una extranjera rica, no tenía hijo alguno y tras hacer algunas averiguaciones, encontró a Inuyasha en el orfanato. Tenía doce años y cuando las pruebas de ADN lo revelaron como su autentico padre, nada se pudo hacer por que Inu permaneciera allí. Tres meses después del traslado, se cortó las venas. No fue grave, los médicos le atendieron enseguida y ni siquiera le queda cicatriz, pero el señor Taisho comprendió que no podía mantener a su hijo lejos de la única familia que había conocido cuando su esposa e hijo lo despreciaban abiertamente. Fue por eso que nosotros hemos estado estudiando con él desde entonces. Y nunca ha vuelto a intentar nada similar.

—Vaya… —Kôga se quedó en silencio. El corazón le dolía un poco. Al fin y al cabo había sido amigo de Inuyasha desde hacía bastante tiempo y nunca lo habría imaginado.

—A Inuyasha nadie lo ha querido en su vida. Su padre le dio dinero, pero lo dejó en manos de su madre. Su madre lo maltrató y le dio una infancia terrible, para luego abandonarlo con la esperanza de que otro se hiciera cargo del problema o muriera. En el orfanato por fin con Naraku y yo fue un poco feliz y entonces, su padre lo reclamó. Lo llevó a vivir a un hogar donde fue despreciado día si y día también. Casi se quita la vida. Y cuando las cosas se estabilizan, cuando el dolor del rechazo de su madrastra, de su hermano y de todas las heridas del pasado está a punto de quedar en el olvido, cuando consigo que se abra a otras personas y te incluya a ti en su vida… Se enamora. Y la poca esperanza que le quedaba se pierde, por que descubre que el amor duele y que el jamás alcanzara la plenitud, por que el cielo le está negado. Después, por primera vez en su vida le dice a alguien que lo quiere y ese alguien lo rechaza, le da la espalda y lo ignora. Ahora Inuyasha solo puede huir, por que afrontar más dolor lo llevaría a la muerte o a la locura.

Amos callaron. Kôga se sentía realmente mal.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo, Miroku? Yo no…

—Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿sabes? No trates a Inuyasha de esa manera, te lo ruego. La homosexualidad no es contagiosa. Y eres muy importante para él. Solo no lo desprecies más, por favor.

De nuevo no dicen nada durante un rato, parece que Kôga tiene mucho en que pensar y nada que compartir con el, así que al poco ambos de marchan del local y Kôga acerca a Miroku a su casa.

Cuando esté ha bajado y esta a punto de empezar a caminar a la puerta de su humilde casa, un llamado de Kôga lo detiene.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta desde fuera, con su amigo asomado a la ventanilla del coche.

—Si le he estado evitando, si me he alejado de su lado y he estado con todas esas chicas últimamente ha sido por que...

—¿Sí?

—Ha sido por que no he podido quitarme el beso de InuYasha de la cabeza, Miroku. Y me estoy volviendo loco.

Miroku se quedó perplejo. Sobre todo al ver el rostro lleno de confusión y angustia de Kôga ante lo que acaba de decir. Pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, ya que este subió el cristal, arrancó el coche y se marchó a toda velocidad.

Y empezó a preguntarse, mientras caminaba a su casa, si no sería que Kôga podía estar planteándose la posibilidad de ser bisexual. De ser así, el pobre debía tener la cabeza hecha un autentico lío. Y quizás... Quizás InuYasha tuviera una posibilidad.

Ojala fuera así.

___Continuará…_


	3. Enfrentamiento

******Capítulo 3. Enfrentamiento.**

El techo era aburridamente blanco. Hacía dos horas que había llegado a esa ridícula conclusión y a pesar de ello continuaba mirándolo, como si la respuesta a sus problemas fuera a aparecer dibujada en la impoluta superficie. A su lado, tumbado en la misma cama, Naraku se había quedado dormido.

Aquello no ocurría a menudo. El chico de cabello ondulado era desconfiado por naturaleza y no se sentía seguro en ningún lugar. Mucho menos en la Mansión de los Taisho, en donde la posibilidad de encontrarse con Sesshômaru lo mantenía siempre tenso.

InuYasha sabía que su amigo estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Él y Miroku parecían estar compitiendo por ver cual pasaba más horas "cuidándolo". Se sentía vigilado y le fastidiaba tanto como le agradaba saber que se preocupaban por él.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta, posando su mirada en el hermoso rostro del chico durmiente. Así, tan tranquilo y relajado, el pelinegro podría haber pasado por un ángel sin problemas. No entendía por que el imbécil de su medio hermano podía rechazarlo y aún menos comprendía como es que Naraku, siendo tan fuerte como era, le había permitido a semejante idiota entrar en su corazón, un lugar tan sumamente especial y reservado únicamente para él y Miroku.

Los parpados temblaron y al minuto siguiente dos ojos oscuros y soñolientos lo observaban.

—Buenos días, mi bella durmiente —se burló.

—¿Hum? —sin decir nada, el chico se frotó los ojos con las manos y tras un par de bostezos y estiramientos, se incorporo y quedó sentado—. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Un par de horas nada más.

—Vaya. Hacía… No, ni siquiera recuerdo haber dormido alguna vez fuera del orfanato.

—Estas agotado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no duermes?

—El mismo que tú.

Ambos callaron, cada uno recordando sus propias desgracias amorosas. Naraku se levantó finalmente y entró al baño. InuYasha se incorporó también y se disponía a acompañarlo cuando alguien abrió la puerta sin tocar y, parando en seco, bufó fastidiado. Solo había una persona en toda la Mansión que se sentía lo suficientemente importante como para no respetar la intimidad de los demás.

Bueno, eran dos en realidad, pero la esposa de su padre jamás hubiera perdido su valioso tiempo en pisar su habitación. Prefería invertirlo en gastar dinero de forma desproporcionada en ropa, fiestas, zapatos y mil frivolidades más.

La mirada de asco de su nada querido hermano mayor lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

—De modo que al fin te marchas.

—Si. Pasado mañana me perderás de vista y con suerte para siempre, así que ahora lárgate de aquí.

—Esta es mi casa, pequeño bastardo.

—Y esta es mi habitación, niñato rico que se cree mejor que los demás.

—Este niñato no sale corriendo del país cada vez que tiene un problema.

—Claro que no, prefiere ignorarlo y hacer como si nada pasara. Como si el ser homosexual se fuera a solucionar solo. Como si eso fuera un jodido problema. Pero bueno, no te lo reprocho, al fin y al cabo padre ha estado sacándote las castañas del fuego durante toda tu vida.

—Al único que padre tuvo que sacar de un mugroso orfanato fue a ti —una pequeña sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en el rostro del mayor al ver como un enfermizo color blanquecino comenzaba a inundar la cara de InuYasha—. Un niño abandonado que nadie quería y que nadie querrá nunca. No te quería tu madre, no te queremos nosotros y el idiota ese por el que suspiras no te hace ni caso. No eres nada, InuYasha.

—¡CALLATE AHORA MISMO, SESSHÔMARU! —gritó una voz y el aludido se dio la vuelta sorprendido para encontrarse de frente con Naraku, que sin dudarlo medio segundo le encajo el puño derecho en su pálido rostro, haciendo que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio y retrocediera un par de pasos.

—¡Serás gilipollas! —le gritó el pelinegro, lleno de furia—. Si vuelves a hablarle así te juro que te mato, desgraciado.

Y sin decir más, agarró a InuYasha fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró fuera, dejando a su hermano mayor aún aturdido.

Muchas horas después, InuYasha conseguía unos momentos de soledad tras asegurarles una y otra vez a sus dos preocupados amigos que estaba bien, que las tonterías de Sesshômaru ya no le afectaban lo más mínimo.

Salio de la casa de Miroku, en donde se habían refugiado, y caminó durante mucho rato. Iba pensando en su vida, en sus recuerdos de aquella ciudad y las cosas que iba a echar de menos. Cuando sus pasos se detuvieron, alzó la vista y se encontró ante ___La Guarida del Fauno_, un local donde se podía disfrutar de un café y algún dulce a cualquier hora, escuchando música relajante, donde habitualmente se organizaban lecturas. Era frecuentado por universitarios de los cursos más altos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de InuYasha y procedió a entrar. Pidió al camarero un par de croissants y un café con leche. Escogió la mesa más apartada y alejada de los clientes que conversaban y permitió a su mente divagar un poco más mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con Betthoven.

Lo iba a añorar. A Miroku, las clases, su rutina, el orfanato que tan a menudo visitaba, los niños, las clases extracurriculares de Inglés con el pesado de Totosai, las largas horas de estudio en la biblioteca antes de los exámenes, las salidas por la tarde, las noches divertidas junto a Miroku y Kôga… A Kôga.

Dios, a él si que iba a echarlo de menos.

Era la persona que menos tiempo llevaba en su vida y había llegado a quererlo de una forma que no había podido querer a nadie más. Al final, como todo, había salido mal, pero había conocido algo nuevo. Algo que no siempre era malo.

Le había gustado la sensación cosquilleante en su estomago cuando lo veía en la facultad, como se le aceleraba el corazón cuando sus piernas se rozaban por debajo de la mesa o cuando uno u otro se pasaba bebiendo y el otro lo llevaba prácticamente abrazado a él para evitar que se cayera.

Lamentablemente, con su confesión, todo eso se había perdido.

—InuYasha…

Pero Miroku había tenido razón al tenderle la pequeña trampa para obligarlo a declararse. Él era valiente. Y el amor no había que temerlo. En estas circunstancias, con su amigo prefiriendo claramente a las mujeres no tenía caso, pero en el futuro, cuando amase de nuevo a un hombre con el que no existiera ese inconveniente, pensaba luchar por ello.

—InuYasha…

Valía la pena luchar para descubrir que más podía ofrecerle el amor en el futuro. Y ahora él quería ese futuro lejos de todo su pasado. Quería un presente en un lugar sin dolor, sin recuerdos. Comenzar de nuevo y pelear.

—¡InuYasha!

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar su nombre en grito y alzó la cabeza que había mantenido semi inclinada mientras pensaba para encontrarse con unos ojos profundos azules que lo miraban bastante enfadados.

—¡Por fin! Llevo diez minutos llamándote y ni caso me hacías.

—Kôga… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno pareció titubear. Su compañero se mordió el labio. Kôga se veía particularmente atractivo ese día. Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. De su cuello pendía de un fino trozo de cuero su amuleto, un colmillo de lobo. Su largo cabello permanecía como siempre recogido en una alta coleta.

Y parecía nervioso. Se lo quedo mirando sin saber que decir. Él tampoco sabía que decirle.

—Estaba… Bueno, he quedado con alguien aquí.

"Por supuesto" pensó "¿Para que pregunto?".

—Está bien —le dijo, levantándose.

—¿Te vas? Pero si tu café y croissants están intactos...

InuYasha sonrió tristemente y tocó con la mano la taza de café. Frío. ¿Cuánto rato había estado ensimismado?

—No importa —le hizo un gesto al camarero para que le trajera la cuenta y poder salir de allí antes de que la afortunada chica de turno llegara. Prefería mantener esa imagen tan hermosa de Kôga en su mente, probablemente sería la última vez que lo vería y era mejor que no se le encogiera el corazón al recordarlo besuqueándose con nadie.

—No. Me voy yo. No es necesario que tú…

—Kôga, déjate de tonterías. No has hecho nada malo. Y por favor, deja de hacerme sentir como si… —el camarero dejó el papel con el importe en la mesa, sacó su dinero y lo dejo sobre el platillo—. Mira, da lo mismo —se levantó y se puso la chaqueta—. Adiós.

—Hasta el Lunes, entonces —dijo su amigo, de forma extraña—. Oh, mira, InuYasha, yo…

—¡Kôga, cariño!

Reconoció la voz y el peliplateado cerró fuertemente los ojos durante unos segundos. Ayame, esa era Ayame, una de las habituales de la discoteca de la zona norte que le gustaba a Miroku. Era una chica realmente alegre y simpática. En otras circunstancias, se habría alegrado de verla. La observó darle un corto beso en los labios a su amigo antes de reparar en él.

—¡InuYasha! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —se acercó y lo abrazó demasiado fuerte para su gusto. No pareció notar su rigidez o falta de respuesta—. Diablos, Miroku estaba tan triste ayer. No puedo creer que vayas a marcharte.

—Si, bueno, Ayame, aún tengo muchas cosas que preparar y no me gustaría importunarlos, de modo que…

—¿Marcharte? —Kôga lo miró ligeramente alarmado—. ¿De que esta hablando, InuYasha?

—¿Cómo que…? ¿Es que no lo sabes? —le preguntó asombrada la chica—. ¡InuYasha se marcha el Lunes a Estados Unidos, tonto! ¿Y tú te haces llamar su amigo?

—¿Estados Unidos? ¿El Lunes? —los ojos azules del moreno lo taladraron—. ¿Te vas a marchar? ¿A otro país? —su tono de voz aumentó—. ¡¿Sin decirme nada?!

—Mira, Kôga, yo…

—¡¿Tú?! —estalló, furioso—. ¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres tú?! ¡Te vas a marchar! ¡Pretendías irte sin decirme nada! ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes decirme que-que, bueno, decirme eso y luego simplemente marcharte?! ¡¿No cuentan para nada estos malditos dos años de amistad?! ¡No ibas a decirme nada!

—¡Maldito estúpido! —gritó InuYasha, fuera de sí—. ¡Estas montando una escena! —le reprochó a gritos, abriendo los brazos para que se fijara en su alrededor. Todos los clientes y el servicio estaban mirándolos. Ayame tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

Sin decir nada más, salio del local a paso rápido. Esa no era el último recuerdo que quería tener de él, pero no pensaba quedarse para que empeorara.

Corrió un tramo y se adentró en el parque. Ya era de noche, apenas había nadie. Nadie para ver la mueca de dolor y disgusto que cruzó su cara mientras se dejaba caer apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol y se abrazaba a si mismo.

No iba a llorar. No tenía ya edad para semejantes tonterías, pero necesitaba un momento, un momento para tranquilizarse y olvidar.

Diablos, le había montado una escena.

Él no podía soportar eso. Su madre jamás había permitido que él llamara la atención sobre ellos. Las pocas veces que había ocurrido, el castigo había sido severo. Hay cosas que es difícil superar.

Un sonido de pisadas rápidas lo alertó de que ya no estaba solo, pero no se movió. Al diablo con la parejita que estuviera por ahí, que se fueran a otro sitio.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó _esa_ voz, demasiado cerca. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró los ojos azules que le atormentaban, demasiado cerca—. Joder, lo siento. No debí ponerme así. Pero InuYasha, diablos, no puedes marcharte. No quiero que te marches. No por mí. Mierda, todo es mi culpa.

Había verdadera angustia en sus palabras y el chico lo miró, con sus ojos dorados clavándose en su alma.

—No digas eso, idiota. No es tu culpa —alzó la mano y la posó suavemente en la mejilla del moreno—. Esta decisión es bastante cobarde por mi parte, pero lo necesito. Necesito empezar de cero. Necesito olvidarlo todo. Enamorarme de ti no ha sido lo peor que me ha sucedido en la vida, créeme.

Kôga cerró un momento los ojos y suspiró. Su mano se movió, apoyándose sobre la de InuYasha y presionando ligeramente. Luego abrió los ojos. El corazón del peliplateado se disparó. Aquel recuerdo, junto con el de su beso, iba a atesorarlos de por vida.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Tú no tienes la culpa de no haberte enamorado de mí, joder. Yo sabía perfectamente que eras hetero. Hasta tendría que estar agradecido por que no me hayas mandando al diablo por maricón y aún te importe tanto como amigo como para montarme una escena. Eres realmente una buena persona. Ha sido genial ser tu amigo. Y me alegro mucho de haberme enamorado de ti, aunque no haya podido ser, por que Kôga, pese al distanciamiento y todo, nunca he dejado de pensar que eres mi amigo.

—Nunca he dejado de serlo —afirmó, de forma entrecortada. E InuYasha supo que no le salían las palabras—. Nunca voy a dejar de serlo. Me he comportado como un imbécil contigo estas últimas semanas, pero realmente eres importante para mí.

—Gracias —sonrió el de ojos dorados—. Muchas gracias.

—Y si esto sale mal, voy a seguir siéndolo.

—¿De que hablas?

—De esto.

Y sin media palabra más, tiró de la mano que aún estaba sobre su rostro y aproximandolo a él, lo besó.

___Continuará…_


	4. Distancia

**Notas:** Los capítulos del 1 al 3 han sido revisados y editados. Corregí algunas faltas de ortografía, puse el guión largo y modifiqué ligeramente algunos diálogos. Después de año y medio de parón sería conveniente releerlos antes de leer este (afortunadamente son cortos).

**Capítulo 4. Distancia.**

—Espera, espera un momento, InuYasha, repite eso de que Kôga te besó y lo rechazaste —pidió Naraku, sentado a su lado, su bebida completamente olvidada en su mano.

—Lo que oyes —dijo el peliplateado, sin mirar a su amigo a la cara—. Y no hagas como Miroku.

—Pero... Es que es la cosa más estúpida que...

—¡Eso es exactamente lo que hizo Miroku, no sigas por ahí!

—Pero, ¡es ridículo! ¡Llevas meses enamorado de él! Y cuando tienes una oportunidad, ¿sales corriendo?

InuYasha gimió y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Para él había sido una decisión muy complicada y sus amigos no estaban ayudando, diciendo que se había equivocado. Se sentía frustrado. Su mete revivió la escena otra vez.

—_¿Q-qué has hecho? ¿Por que has hecho eso? —preguntó, confundido, cuando el moreno se separó de él._

—_He estado pensando mucho, InuYasha. Yo... Estoy confundido respecto a ti. Y aunque ya no sé ni lo que siento, no quiero que te marches lejos. Así que... Pensé que quizás podíamos intentarlo._

—_¿Intentarlo?_

—_Yo... —tenía las mejillas sonrosadas—. ¿Quieres intentarlo? —InuYasha abrió los ojos dorados desmesuradamente al comprender que intentaba decirle._

_— ¿Te refieres a salir juntos?_

—_Sí._

—_Kôga... —murmuró, asombrado._

—No podía aceptarlo, Naraku —susurró, apenado—. Kôga no es gay. En los últimos dos años me ha quedado bastante claro —y tan claro que había quedado, con la cantidad de chicas que el moreno era capaz de ligarse en una noche—. Pero es muy buena persona y quiso tener en cuenta mis sentimientos, quizás como los de cualquier chica. Pero como no soy una chica, eso solo lo confundió y lo llevó a rechazarme. Luego se enteró de mi desgraciado pasado —dijo, rabiando al recordar como Miroku le había dicho que se lo había contado y la gran discusión que había tenido con él por ello—. Y, como es idiota, supongo que pensó que en realidad yo era frágil y delicado... —Naraku empezó a reír escandalosamente, provocando que la gente los mirara extrañada—. ¡Deja de reírte!

—Lo siento, ja ja ja... ¿Frágil y delicado? Recuerdo que llevó el ojo amoratado durante dos semanas gracias a tu puño, cuando aún os llevabais mal. No creo que piense eso de ti, InuYasha.

—Bueno, como sea —dijo malhumorado—. Kôga solo estaba confundido por que le descuadré el mundo y luego le dije que iba a marcharme. Así que en algún rincón de su diminuto cerebro pensó que darme una oportunidad podría ser la solución. ¡Y no me vengas con que quizás estaba siendo sincero, por que diez minutos antes de pedírmelo estaba teniendo una cita con una chica!

—Cálmate, InuYasha.

—¡Estoy muy calmado! —gritó, fulminando su vaso de café con la mirada.

—Ya se nota —aseguró Naraku divertido, para ponerse serio un minuto después—. Deberías haberme contado esto antes —le reprochó, dejando su bebida encima de la mesita desplegable.

—No habría cambiado nada.

—¡Y tanto que sí! —clavó sus ojos negros en él, furioso—. Para empezar, no hubiéramos subido a este avión, grandisimo idiota.

InuYasha se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto a la azafata para que se acercara. Algunos de los pasajeros seguían mirándolos con interés, pero fingió no notarlo. Le pidió a la mujer dos de esas bolsitas de frutos secos que servían durante el vuelo.

Precisamente para evitar que Naraku cancelara el viaje era que había decidido no contárselo hasta ese momento. Ya había tenido suficiente con la reacción de Miroku y aún lamentaba que la última vez que habían hablado antes de partir había sido para discutir. Decidió que lo llamaría apenas llegará a California, pues se había matriculado en Stanford, y le pediría perdón por las barbaridades que le había dicho.

Pero, siendo sinceros, aunque era su amigo desde hacía tantos años, no tenía derecho a contar su pasado. Él solo quería enterrarlo para siempre en lo más profundo de su mente.

—Ya no importa —dijo, más para si mismo que para Naraku.

—Espero que tengas razón.

_Dos meses después_.

—¡Naraku! —llamó InuYasha, corriendo alegremente hacia el árbol en donde su amigo lo esperaba siempre recostado, tras acabar las clases, viendo como se levantaba para recibirlo—. ¡He aprobado el examen del Martes!

—¿El que no te dio tiempo a terminar?

—¡El mismo! —aseguró, tirando la cartera al suelo, lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo y rodeándole el cuello. Naraku pasó sus propios brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo alzó—. ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Miroku por teléfono, tendrá que reconocer que soy un genio!

—Enhorabuena, idiota —le deseó el pelinegro sonriendo—. Veo que el aprobado no te ha quitado lo humilde.

—Feh, no sabes lo difícil que era.

Pero si lo sabía. Había sido él quién lo había ayudado a estudiar como un loco durante semanas.

InuYasha sonrió y notó que otra vez estaban siendo observados por todos los universitarios que había en los alrededores. Las chicas, concretamente, parecían encantadas. Estaba seguro de que algunas habían gritado emocionadas cuando se había abrazado a Naraku. Los chicos... Bueno, había de todo por su parte, miradas de aceptación, de curiosidad y de rechazo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que somos la fantasía homosexual de la mitad del alumnado.

—Ignóralos —dijo Naraku, escéptico—. Que sabrán ellos.

—Bueno, no me extraña que especulen sobre nosotros. Yo al menos intento relacionarme con la gente, pero tú... Oh, Dios, aún recuerdo al pobre chico que te invitó a ir con su grupo de fiesta. Pobre, pobrecillo —rio suavemente—. Creo que la mayoría piensa que estamos saliendo juntos.

—Sí, sí, parecemos una dulce pareja inmersa en nuestro romántico mundo. Tu eres el dulce pasivo y yo el amargado dominante que no quiere saber nada de nadie —vio como el rubor cubría el rostro de InuYasha y sonrió. Lo bajó, dándose cuenta de que había estado alzándolo durante toda la conversación, pero no libero su cintura de su agarre y los brazos de InuYasha no abandonaron su cuello, pese a la mirada indignada que le lanzaba—. Era una broma.

—No tiene gracia —le informó, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Quieres ver algo gracioso? —ofreció y, antes de que pudiera responder, deshizo su abrazo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, apenas un roce.

Y entonces se desató el apocalipsis. A su alrededor las chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas y a señalarlos.

—¡¿Habéis visto?! ¡Se han besado! —gritaba una rubia con coletas a su grupo—. ¡Son pareja de verdad!

—¡Que monooooooos! —afirmó una castaña, que pasaba con su amiga.

—Yo también quiero un novio como ese —se quejó una pelirroja a la castaña.

—¿No pueden hacerlo en otra parte? —dijo un chico, asqueado, recostado en un árbol cercano al de ellos.

—Calla, idiota —le espetó la chica que estaba sentada con él, probablemente su novia—. Son súper tiernos.

InuYasha se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo escuchando los comentarios. Parecía tener la cara en llamas y haber entrado en shock. Naraku estalló en carcajadas, a tal punto que tuvo que llevarse las manos al estomago cuando empezó a dolerle.

—Dioses, tu cara no tiene precio.

—Yo...Yo... Oh, oh —gimió y luego lo miró completamente colorado y furioso—. ¡Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia, idiota!

—Sí que la ha tenido. No sabes cuanta. Que pena no tener una cámara a mano —se lamentó—. Mierda, podría haber usado el móvil.

—¡Eres imposible! —gritó InuYasha, encaminándose hacia la puerta, aún rojo, aún enfadado.

—Por supuesto —coincidió sonriendo aún, siguiéndolo—. Es parte de mi encanto.

InuYasha siguió mosqueado durante todo el trayecto. Volvieron a la residencia entre las burlas del pelinegro y el bochorno del peliplateado, en donde compartían una habitación espaciosa con baño, dos camas grandes y una mesa amplia en donde estudiar.

—¿Pero por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó InuYasha lanzando la cartera junto a la cama y dejándose caer en ella—. Vamos a ser la comidilla de toda la universidad mañana.

—Solo quería ver tu cara —comentó, mientras dejaba su cartera y se quitaba la camisa, dispuesto a darse una ducha—. Y créeme, ha valido la pena.

—Idiota —murmuró, apartando la mirada de su torso repentinamente desnudo.

Naraku rio con ganas ante su vergüenza. Los años como Taisho le habían quitado al chico la capacidad de no abochornarse al compartir un baño que todo huérfano de Orfanato poseía. Sonrió con malicia y se acercó más a él, provocandolo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Oh, no, otra vez no, por favor —gimió InuYasha, enterrando la cara en la almohada—. Perdóname por tener un mínimo sentido de la decencia y apartar la vista de tu maravilloso cuerpo, estúpido. Ahora, ve a ducharte.

—¿Quieres ducharte conmigo? —sugirió, con tono seductor.

La respuesta llegó en forma de almohada que se estrelló contra su cara y rompió a reir otra vez.

—¡Ojala te ahogues, idiota! —le deseó su amigo, saliendo de la cama y empujandolo dentro del baño para que lo dejara tranquilo un rato. Solo cuando lo tuvo dentro y él fuera se permitió sonreír un poco.

En el fondo, le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo Naraku por él. Distraerlo, hacerlo reaccionar, darle cosas en las que pensar. Aunque fueran que demonios iba a hacer mañana para evitar las miradas y cuchicheos de todo el mundo en la universidad. Cuando vivía en el Orfanato, también era así con él.

Suspiró. Últimamente Naraku reía mucho. Mayoritariamente a su costa, pero eso no importaba, no hacía nada que realmente pudiera herirlo. Él sabía que el pelinegro daría la vida por él sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Y probablemente también por Miroku. Eran sus protegidos.

¡Diantres, había mandando al diablo a Sesshômaru, de quién parecía estar enamorado, solo por que lo había ofendido! Y había aceptado acompañarlo hasta la otra punta del mundo para que no estuviera solo.

Era una persona increíble. Le gustaría ser igual, anteponiendo sus principios y creencias por encima de todo.

—¿InuYasha? —preguntó Naraku, saliendo del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y el pelo mojado—. ¿Qué haces parado enfrente de la puerta? Si necesitabas usar el baño no tenías por que esperar.

—¿Qué? —sacudió la cabeza, intentando despejarse—. No, no necesito usar el baño. Solo estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

Naraku pasó a su lado camino a su armario, tirando la toalla al suelo y quedándose en calzoncillos, para luego elegir la ropa que iba a ponerse.

—En ti. En todo lo que haces por mí y nunca te agradezco.

—No es necesario que me agradezcas —aseguró, poniéndose unos pantalones—. Lo hago por que quiero.

InuYasha se acercó hasta él y el pelinegro de quedo mirándolo extrañado.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? —preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Siempre me ayudas y nunca pides nada a cambio. ¿No hay nada que quieras?

Naraku sonrió suavemente y colocó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del peliplateado.

—Ya tengo todo lo que quiero, Inu. A ti y a Miroku, conmigo. Es más que suficiente para mi.

—Mira que eres tonto —dijo, sonriendo y abrazándolo sin importarle que estuviera medio desnudo.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo —contestó, devolviendole el abrazo.

Entonces se le ocurrió. La idea vino de pronto a su mente, tomándolo completamente desprevenido.

¿Y si lo intentaba con Naraku?

Salir con él, tener citas, enamorarse poco a poco. Con él podría intentarlo, estaba seguro. Pero, ¿estaría dispuesto Naraku a intentar ir más allá? No parecía probable. No iba a arriesgar su amistad por nada. Esa también era una de sus prioridades. Sin embargo, si no le preguntaba jamás lo sabría, así que tomó aire y decidió arriesgarse.

—Oye, Naraku, ¿qué te parecería si...? —la melodía de su móvil empezó a sonar, interrumpiéndolo. Curioso, ya que Miroku siempre lo llamaba por la noche, se separó de Naraku y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo—. Es mi padre —murmuró y aceptó la llamada—. ¿Sí?

Se separó un par de pasos de su amigo, que aprovechó para acabar de vestirse.

—Estoy bien... Sí, he aprobado el examen —fue contestando a las preguntas simples que le hacía—. ¿Por que llamas hoy si acordamos hablar los Lunes? —preguntó, directo al meollo del asunto—. ¡¿Qué haga qué?! ¿Por que tengo que volver? —Naraku lo miró, extrañado. ¿InuTashio quería que regresara?—. ¡¿Qué Sesshômaru ha hecho QUÉ?! —gritó, alarmado—. ¿En serio?... Pero, pero si... No, si, claro, lo entiendo. Tengo que estar allí...Vale, pues nos vemos el Sábado entonces... Sí, adiós, papá —colgó con una expresión mezcla de horror y sorpresa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Naraku, acercándose preocupado—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Sesshômaru?

—Él...Él... —enfocó los ojos dorados en los negros y decidió decirle tal cual—. Se ha comprometido, Naraku.

—¿Cómo? —replicó, confuso.

—Que se ha comprometido. En matrimonio —aclaró, asimilándolo él también mientras lo decía—. Con Kagura.

—¡¿Qué?!

___Continuará..._


	5. Conversación

**Capítulo 5. Conversación.**

Durante el vuelo de vuelta a Japón, Naraku e InuYasha apenas hablaron.

Los últimos días habían sido extraños, con los dos preocupados por el repentino compromiso de Sesshômaru con Kagura, una chica de su misma universidad con la que había estado saliendo una dos semanas antes de cansarse como con todas y darle de lado. ¿Y ahora decidía que era la perfecta esposa?

Habían llamado a Miroku y este estaba tan sorprendido como ellos de recibir la noticia. Su amigo les contó que en la universidad ellos no habían tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento en especial que él notara, pero que desde que comenzó el rumor del compromiso no se hablaba de otra cosa y que Kagura ahora caminaba por todos lados como si fuera la reina del universo.

InuYasha estaba cada vez más molesto con todo el tema. Si no fuera por lo ridículo que sonaba siquiera, hubiera pensado que su medio hermano solo lo hacía para fastidiarlo y que volviera a Japón. Y eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Naraku, pasada la sorpresa inicial, se había mostrado muy tranquilo. Como si le viera sentido a aquel despropósito.

Al entrar en el aeropuerto, un figura de cabello corto y ojos azules se lanzó cobre ellos para abrazarlos.

—¡Bienvenidos, idiotas! —los saludó Miroku mientras abrazaba a uno y luego al otro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No hay nada como volver al hogar —murmuró Naraku, sarcástico, y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

—No te quejes tanto —le dijo InuYasha con fastidio—. Tú por lo menos vas a dormir en casa de Miroku. Yo tengo que ir a la Mansión Taisho. Naraku, bonito, ¿seguro que no quieres venir conmigo? —intentó ponerle ojitos, pero falló miserablemente al no conseguir cambiar su expresión de mala leche.

—No, gracias. Habitualmente es molesto estar ahí, pero con la preparación de la fiesta de mañana y la estúpida prometida esa que se ha buscado Sesshômaru creo que no voy a ir en un largo tiempo.

InuYasha sonrió, porque si él sonaba fastidiado su amigo parecía un volcán en erupción, pese a la fachada tranquila que había mantenido hasta el momento. Los tres se encaminaron hacia las grandes puertas del aeropuerto.

—Ah, no. Más te vale estar presente en la fiesta. Porque no pienso aburrirme yo solo.

—Tranquilo, Inu —le dijo Miroku—. Iremos. Aunque solo sea para ver la cara que pone Sesshômaru al vernos allí.

—¿Señor InuYasha? —llamó un anciano, vestido con el uniforme de chófer—. Su padre me ha enviado a buscarle.

—¿Tôtôsai? Pero si iba a ir primero a casa de Miroku un rato...

—No pasa nada, Inu. Podemos quedar por la tarde —aclaró rápidamente el chico con coletilla—. Quizás tu padre quiera hablar contigo.

—Feh, supongo que no hay más remedio...

InuYasha caminó cabizbajo tras el chófer de su familia, bastante deprimido por tener que ir a la Mansión tan pronto cuando lo que más quería era poner kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. En el fondo, había estado pensando en dar una excusa y quedarse también en casa de Miroku.

El trayecto fue demasiado corto y lo pasó escuchando las maravillas que contaba Tôtôsai sobre la prometida de Sesshômaru y los contenta que estaba la madre de este. De su padre no dijo nada, pero no le extrañaba. Era muy difícil averiguar que pasaba por la mente de InuTaisho.

Llegó a la Mansión y subió por las escaleras, dispuesto a ir derecho a sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, en el pasillo alcanzó a escuchar una conversación a medias en uno de los saloncitos. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Se dijo a si mismo que no. Que no iba a escuchar.

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba parado en la pared de al lado con la oreja puesta.

—Por supuesto, ha sido una suerte que InuTashio tuviera planeada esta celebración del último acuerdo entre la Tashio Corporation y la Financiera Okamura para anunciar tu compromiso. He mandado hacer los preparativos convenientes —estaba diciendo Irasue Tashio, la madre de Sesshômaru—. Les he asignado a los Daishi asientos en la mesa principal junto a nosotros, de modo que Kagura quede sentada a tu lado durante la cena.

—Entendido, madre —escuchó a Sesshômaru responder con un tono autómata que no le había oído nunca antes.

—Y Sesshômaru... Me he enterado de que tu padre ha invitado a los dos amigos del bastardo —InuYasha se mordió el labio inferior con rabia al escucharla—. No te quiero cerca del tal Naraku, ¿de acuerdo?

InuYasha se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la advertencia. ¿Podía ser que Irasue supiera que entre su hijo y su amigo había pasado algo? ¿Y cómo lo sabía? Sesshômaru hubiera muerto antes que decirle a su madre semejante cosa.

—Mantendré las distancias.

—Eso espero. Kagura es una excelente elección. Es guapa y de buena familia. Estoy segura de que a su lado no volverás a tomar _decisiones equivocadas_.

—Claro, madre —en serio, el menor empezó a preguntarse si el que respondía era realmente su medio hermano o una máquina.

—Ahora debo retirarme. El bastardo llegará pronto, InuTashio a mandado al chófer por él y no tengo ganas de verlo. Y Sesshômaru —añadió de con un tono de voz que no admitía replica—. Espero que te comportes como el digno heredero que he criado.

InuYasha se metió rápidamente en uno de los cuartos cuando escuchó los pasos de Irasue dirigirse a la puerta. Después, se quedó un buen rato allí, hasta estar seguro de que la mujer ya estaba en sus habitaciones y salió.

Al ver que la puerta seguía entornada, se asomó al saloncito y vio a Sesshômaru sentado en uno de los cómodos butacones, con una mano sobre el rostro cubriéndole los ojos, como si estuviera agotado.

Pensó que Irasue le exigía demasiado. Que quizás siempre lo había hecho.

Suspiró, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse al momento de hacerlo y entró dando un ligero golpe en la puerta. Sessshômaru ni siquiera se movió un centímetro.

—Seas quién seas, fuera —dijo, con voz cortante, probablemente pensando que sería algún criado—. Quiero estar solo.

—Las amenazas no sirven conmigo —respondió InuYasha, casi sonriendo al ver como su medio hermano se ponía en guardia y se levantaba para enfrentarlo—. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Y supongo que también debería saber que eres incapaz de respetar los deseos de los demás.

—Bueno, por lo visto el simple hecho de que naciera ya mandó al diablo todos tus anhelos y esperanzas de una vida pacifica, ¿no? —le dijo, sonriendo ligeramente aunque por algún motivo algo preocupado de escucharlo tan apagado cuando normalmente ya estaría desollandolo vivo con sus comentarios—. Que más me da añadirle unos cuantos sinsabores más.

Sesshômaru suspiró, ante su estupefacción. Y volvió a sentarse.

—Ahora mismo, tu eres el menor de mis problemas —afirmó con cansancio.

—¿Lo dices por tu compromiso? —quiso saber.

—Lo digo por cosas que no te importan —respondió, tajante y fulminándolo con sus dorados ojos.

InuYasha respiró profundamente y tomó asiento en otra de las butacas, frente a su medio hermano, que solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Estaba dispuesto a sacar tanto de ese extraño Sesshômaru como pudiera.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? A la gente, la gente normal que expresa sus sentimientos, suele ayudarle.

—¿Y de que me va a ayudar contarte nada a ti? —bufó el mayor.

—Oye, estoy intentando ser amable.

—No es necesario.

—Oh, diablos, ¿por qué siempre eres tan complicado? —soltó, exasperado—. ¡Si al menos me dieras una oportunidad! ¡Ya sé que soy un bastardo, vale, pero intento _ayudarte_!

—Pero no puedes hacer nada —dijo Sesshômaru, simplemente—. Y ya te di una oportunidad hace tiempo y me rechazaste.

InuYasha parpadeó, confundido. ¿Qué le había dado una oportunidad? Ah, no. Eso si que no.

—Venga ya, Sesshômaru, desde que llegué fuiste un autentico cabrón conmigo. Nunca intentaste ser mínimamente civilizado siquiera.

El mayor negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—Que no lo recuerdes no quiere decir que no pasara —suspiró y se levantó de la butaca—. De todas maneras, ya no importa.

—Espera —dijo InuYasha, interponiéndose entre su medio hermano y la puerta—. Escucha, os he oído a ti ya Irasue. Sesshômaru, ¿por qué la obedeces en todo?

—Es mi madre. Le debo respeto.

—No hasta esos extremos. ¿Nunca has pensado en hacer lo que _te haga feliz_?

Sesshômaru le dirigió una media sonrisa cansada.

—Una vez lo hice. Y mira las consecuencias.

Y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a InuYasha pensativo.

¿Una vez? ¿Se refería a cuando había estado con Naraku? ¿Y por eso ahora debía casarse con Kagura, porque lo había descubierto su madre? Suspiró y se marchó a su habitación, en donde cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Miroku.

Necesitaba intercambiar impresiones con sus amigos.

_Continuará..._


	6. Pasado

**Notas: **No sé, me he dicho a mi misma que ya es tiempo de terminar esta historia, que comencé en 2010 (todas mis pendientes menos esta ya están terminadas). Son 9 capítulos. Voy a publicar hasta el 7 hoy y mañana los dos que faltan. Espero que os gusten y lamento haber tardado tantísimo tiempo.

**Capítulo 6. Pasado**

Con solo una hora de fiesta en los jardines, InuYasha ya estaba mortalmente aburrido.

Allí solo había empresarios, hombres de negocios y sus acaudaladas y elegantes esposas, además de algunos soberbios y estúpidos adolescentes. Había tenido que saludar con educación a todo el mundo, mantener un par de conversaciones insustanciales acerca de sus estudios en el extranjero y después había huido por banda a un rincón con Kôga y Naraku.

Los dos se veían muy elegantes en sus esmóquines negros y charlaban distraídamente entre ellos ignorando al resto de invitados. De vez en cuando, InuYasha había sorprendido a Naraku mirando a Sesshômaru, que estaba vestido con un esmoquin blanco impresionante y paseaba por todo el lugar con Kagura colgada de su brazo. Incluso en una ocasión había sido testigo de un tenso cruce de miradas entre Irasue y el chico de cabello negro ondulado.

Advertidos sobre su conversación de anoche con Sesshômaru, los tres habían llegado a la conclusión de que todo aquello era obra de su madrastra, pero de que nada podían hacer, ya que era su medio hermano quién se dejaba manipular y no había poder humano en el mundo que hiciera cambiar de opinión a ese terco.

—Joder, que aburrimiento de fiesta, InuYasha —murmuró Naraku, estirando un poco los brazos.

—¿Por qué crees que no quería venir solo? —respondió este, cogiendo un par de canapés de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí.

—¿Y a que hora termina esta tortura?

—Le quedan más de cinco horas antes de que podamos retirarnos. Primero, harán el anuncio del acuerdo entre la Taisho Corporation y la Financiera Okamura. Después de los aplausos y demás, podremos cenar un rato, hasta que Sesshômaru se ponga en pie para hacer el brindis y aproveche para condenarse de por vida —acabó, sintiéndose cansado solo de hablarlo.

—Demonios. ¿Y si nos vamos disimuladamente? No creo que nadie note nuestra ausencia —propuso Naraku, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su hermoso rostro—. Ni siquiera tienes que sentarte en la mesa principal, Inu.

—No, menos mal que mi padre me hizo ese favor —suspiró—. Bueno, ¿por qué salida te parece que pasaremos más desapercibidos?

—Ah, no, de aquí no se marcha nadie hasta que acabe la tor...fiesta —dijo Miroku, desanimando a sus dos amigos ejerciendo de voz de la razón.

—Aguafiestas —lo acusaron los dos.

Un par de horas más tarde, los tres estaban sentados en una de las mesas cercanas a la principal, escuchando el discurso de más media hora de Seisu Okamura acerca de los beneficios del acuerdo entre las compañías y las maravillas de trabajar juntos.

—Oh, mierda —jadeó, con la vista clavada en una de las mesas cercanas.

—¿Qué pasa, InuYasha? —preguntó Naraku.

—Es Kôga. Está aquí. ¿Por qué esta aquí?

—Bueno... —Miroku sonrió y miró hacía la mesa en donde su amigo se sentaba con sus padres—. Su familia no es como las nuestras, él realmente pertenece a este mundo. Los Ookami tienen una importante compañía de seguros, ¿no? Imagino que han sido invitados como empresarios que son.

—Voy al baño —se excusó InuYasha, levantándose.

—Perfecto. Siempre que vuelvas en menos de diez minutos y no tenga que ir a buscarte.

—¡No soy un niño, Naraku!

—Ya me has oído.

Refunfuñando, el chico de cabello plateado se levantó discretamente, al mismo tiempo que el discurso terminaba y la gente aplaudía. Estaba seguro de que la mayoría aliviados por poder cenar al fin.

Se encaminó al baño del interior de la Mansión sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, hasta que estuvo casi en la puerta del aseo y estuvo seguro de que no se estaba imaginando que unos pasos lo seguían. Se dio media vuelta para encarar a su perseguidor y se encontró con un hombre vestido con un esmoquin azul oscuro, de cabello negro y corto, que lo miraba interesado.

—¿Quién es usted y por que me ha seguido hasta aquí?

—Oh, no era mi intención molestarte —aseguró el desconocido—. Yo soy Onigumo Daishi, el padre de Kagura, la prometida de tu hermano.

—Encantado de conocerlo. Pero eso no explica porque me ha perseguido.

—Bueno, verás —el hombre parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas y lo miraba de una forma que empezaba a ponerle los pelos de punta—. ¿Cómo decirlo? Me resultabas demasiado familiar cuando te vi en las fotos, ¿sabes?. Pero cuando he visto con la clase de chicos que te juntas, bueno... Creo que ya se que tipo de chico eres tú.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea de que me esta hablando, así que, si me disculpa, voy a entrar en el baño.

Onigumo se acercó a él. Demasiado. Casi podía sentir su aliento golpearle en la cara. Casi podía sentirlo tocándole.

—No te hagas el tímido, si vas con Naraku entonces eres...

—¿Tiene algún problema con mi hermano, señor Daishi? —preguntó una voz muy fría tras ellos e InuYasha vio por encima del hombro del tipo a Sesshômaru.

Onigumo se apartó rápidamente de él y compuso una falsa sonrisa.

—Ninguno en absoluto. Solo estábamos charlando, ya que pronto seremos familia.

—Excelente. InuYasha, los baños de la Mansión están cerrados. Será mejor que vayas a los habilitados para los invitados en los jardines.

—Eh... Claro —dijo, no muy seguro de porque Sesshômaru lo mandaba para allá. Él tenía llave de los baños de la Mansión.

Sin embargo, encantado con la idea de alejarse del tal Onigumo, se marchó rumbo a los jardines sin protestar.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que nadie podía oírlos, Sesshômaru compuso su mirada más fría y la dirigió al hombre a su lado.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo, señor Daishi?

—Como ya le he dicho, simplemente saludaba al joven InuYasha.

—¿Y por que ha mencionado a Naraku en la conversación?

Onigumo frunció el cejo, disgustado con la idea de haber sido espiado.

—Bueno, se da la casualidad de que sé a ciencia cierta que Naraku es de dudosa procedencia y pensaba que quizás debía advertir a su hermano.

Sesshômaru tenía la sensación de estar escuchando una mentira tras otra. Y él era muy bueno diferenciando la verdad del engaño.

—No me ha parecido que lo estuviera advirtiendo, precisamente.

—No, ¿verdad? —añadió una nueva voz tras ellos y Sesshômaru se giró para encontrarse con Naraku de frente—. La palabra que buscas es acosar. Es lo que mejor se le da al señor Daishi.

El chico de cabellos negros parecía estar conteniendo la furia a duras penas.

—N-naraku —murmuró este—. Podemos hablar de esto en otro lugar.

—Oh, yo creo que no. La verdad es que no te he reconocido, ahí sentado en la mesa principal como todo un señor, pero ha sido verte seguir a InuYasha y no sé, algo ha hecho click en mi cabeza. Y he sabido inmediatamente quién eras, Gumo.

—¿Gumo? —preguntó el chico de cabello plateado.

—Así se hace llamar en los bajos fondos —explicó Naraku, mirando a Sesshômaru con algo extraño brillando en su mirada—. No se cuales serán sus respetables negocios de cara a la galería, pero en las calles es conocido por prostituir jóvenes sin recursos.

—Te equivocas de persona. ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! —exclamó el hombre, indignado.

—Estoy seguro de que Naraku se equivoca de persona, señor Daishi —aceptó Sesshômaru, aparentemente conciliador—. Será mejor que regrese a la fiesta mientras yo aclaro un par de cosas con él.

El hombre asintió y se marchó con aire ofendido, pero al pasar junto a Naraku le dirigió una mirada afilada que prometía venganza. Este se la devolvió sin miramientos.

—Acompáñame —pidió Sesshômaru, dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones cerradas y abriéndola con su llave, haciendo un gesto al otro para que pasara primero. Resignado, Naraku entró en la elegante sala victoriana y espero a que Sesshômaru entrara y cerrara tras él.

—No me digas que vas a pedirme explicaciones, por Dios.

—¿Es cierto lo que has dicho? —preguntó, mirándolo con dureza—. Son acusaciones muy graves.

Naraku bufó.

—Es la verdad. Yo mismo he estado bajo su yugo, Sesshômaru.

Este parpadeo, asombrado. Al chico de cabello negro casi le dan ganas de reírse al verlo tan francamente confuso por una vez. Si el tema fuese menos serio...

—¿Tú?

—Yo —aseguró, sarcástico—. ¿Quién exactamente pensabas que era?

—Desde luego, no un vulgar prostituto de las calles —escupió el otro, con rabia, acercándose a él.

Naraku retrocedió un par de pasos. No estaba realmente asustado, pero acabar a golpes con Sesshômaru el día en que este iba a anunciar su compromiso no le parecía la mejor de las ideas.

—No era exactamente un prostituto. Yo solo estaba a las ordenes de Gumo.

—¡¿Y eso te hace mejor?! —gritó, dando un puñetazo a uno de los jarrones laterales y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos—. ¡Ese tipo es asqueroso!

El chico negó con la cabeza, como si no valiera la pena decir nada más.

—Ábreme la puerta, anda. No va a salir nada bueno de esto.

—NO —rugió Sesshômaru—. No hasta que me cuentes porqué.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó, retándolo con los ojos negros—. ¿No es suficiente con lo que te he contado?

—Quiero saberlo —murmuró, con un tono afilado y cortante—. Habla.

Naraku suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas victorianas de la sala y comenzó a hablar con tono impersonal.

—Yo viví en el orfanato desde los ocho años. Allí siempre falta el dinero, ya que no estamos financiados por el estado, sino por las donaciones de la gente. En algún momento cerca de los doce años me di cuenta de que había bandas callejeras tentando a los chicos a unirse a ellos y luego los prostituían. Muchas veces ni siquiera trataban de convencerlos, no era tan raro que un huérfano desapareciera un par de días y al volver fuese una sombra de lo que era. Ofrecían mucho dinero por ellos en las calles. Tuve miedo de que intentaran hacerse con InuYasha o Miroku, ya que los dos eran apetecibles a sus ojos, así que fui a hablar con su líder e hice un trato. Y eso es todo.

Sesshômaru no dijo nada, pero sus ojos dorados no se apartaban de él.

—Mira, si te doy asco esta bien, solo no dejes que ese desgraciado se acerque a InuYasha cuando te cases con la estúpida esa, ¿vale?

—Yo... —parecía no saber que decir.

—No pasa nada, no espero que lo entiendas.

Sesshômaru se acercó a él y lo cogió del brazo.

—¿Por qué son tan importantes para ti?

—¿InuYasha y Miroku?

Asintió.

—Tenía un hermano pequeño. Y, cuando lo perdí, me juré que nunca volvería a permitir que alejaran de mi a nadie más que me importase.

Dicho eso, se soltó de su agarre, le cogió la llave del bolsillo del esmoquin y se abrió él mismo la puerta.

—No llegué a tener sexo con él, ni con ningún cliente —dijo suavemente, en la puerta—. Casi enseguida descubrí lo suficiente de él como para poder chantajearlo y Gumo consideró que era mejor ponerme al frente de algunas de sus bandas violentas que tenerme de putita —dijo, como intentando explicarse—. Tampoco quiero que pienses que soy... Ah, que más da —desistió, marchándose y dejando la llave colgando del picaporte.

Sesshômaru fue incapaz de moverse durante unos minutos.

Sabía muy poco de Naraku, apenas lo suficiente para que le atrajera más que cualquier otra persona del mundo, pero esto... Esto era increíble.

Él sabía que el de cabello negro hacía siempre le que fuera necesario por lograr sus objetivos, pero llegar a tales extremos para proteger a los que le importaban requería de un tipo de valor que muy pocas personas poseían.

Se quedó pensativo durante largos minutos. Y después, tomó una decisión.

_Continuará..._


	7. Verdades

**Capítulo 7. Verdades**

InuYasha no logró regresar a su mesa después de salir de los baños habilitados en los jardines. Alguien le cogió del brazo y lo llevó casi a rastras hacia las zonas de los rosales. Aunque al principio se asustó pensando que era el tal Onigumo, un vistazo le basto para salir de dudas y ya de paso aterrorizarse.

Era Kôga, con su eterna cola de caballo, un esmoquin negro que le quedaba muy bien y una expresión resuelta en la cara.

—¡Suéltame, so bestia, se caminar solo!

—Ni hablar, InuYasha —se negó—. Si te suelto saldrás corriendo de vuelta a tu mesa. O aún peor, a otro país. Así que vamos a hablar.

—¡No tenemos nada de que hablar!

—¡Eso lo dirás tú! —gritó Kôga, soltándolo tras un rosal enorme a bastante distancia de la zona de cena, desde donde difícilmente podían verlos u oírlos—. ¡Te dije que quería intentarlo, me rechazas y al día siguiente me entero de que te has ido del país!

—¡Te rechacé!

—Sí. ¡Y no entiendo porqué! Me devolviste el beso, estabas enamorado de mí. ¡¿Por qué carajo no me diste esa oportunidad?!

InuYasha dejó escapar un bufido indignado. ¿Pero como tenía la cara de preguntarle eso?

—¡Te recuerdo que diez minutos antes de pedirme esa oportunidad estabas teniendo una cita con una chica! —soltó, apoyando las manos en las caderas y encarandolo cabreado—. ¡No soy tan estúpido como para intentar nada sabiendo que no nos llevará a ninguna parte!

Kôga negó con la cabeza, aunque en el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía razón sobre lo de su cita. Ya se había parado a pensarlo muchas veces durante esos dos meses de ausencia en los que lo había echado de menos cada día.

—Iba en serio, InuYasha.

—Ya da igual —dijo el de cabello plateado, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando termine esta tontería del compromiso de Sesshômaru regresaré a Estados Unidos.

Kôga dio un par de pasos y lo tomó del brazo, acercándolo a él.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de huir de mí?

—¿Quién se comportó como un capullo en primer lugar? —acusó, desafiándolo con la mirada—. ¿Quién me trató como si fuera un apestado? ¿Quién, movido por la pena y la culpa al enterarse de mi penosa infancia, se ofreció a salir conmigo?

—¡No lo hice por eso! —gritó el chico de la coleta, desesperado porque lo escuchara.

—¡No me jodas, eres heterosexual! Te he visto ligarte una chica tras otra durante años. ¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar que de repente yo...Mmm?

Kôga le besó. Para acallarlo, porque quería, para sorprenderlo, para hacerle ver que iba en serio. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y lo atrajo contra si, obligandolo a aferrarse a la chaqueta de su traje, intensificando el beso, mordiéndole los labios y colando la lengua en su boca, haciéndolos estremecer.

Al cabo de largos minutos, se separó apenas unos milímetros para susurrarle con la voz irregular:

—No es por pena, te lo juro. No he podido pensar en otra cosa en los dos últimos meses. Ni siquiera he ligado con nadie —dijo, sin soltarlo ni separarse—. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Miroku. Me moría de ganas de volver a verte.

—Kôga...

—Una oportunidad. Es todo lo que te pido, InuYasha.

—Pero ahora estoy viviendo en Estados Unidos y...

—Me mudaré allí si es necesario. Solo di que sí, solo acéptame —pidió, pero luego pareció considerar algo y su rostro se ensombreció—. ¿O es que acaso tus labios me han engañado y ya no estás enamorado de mí? ¿Hay alguien mas en tu vida?

—¿Qué? ¡Cómo iba a..!

Entonces escucharon unos pasos acercarse rápidamente.

—¿Señor Tashio, señor Ookami? —preguntó una voz, dándoles el tiempo justo a separarse antes de que un criado apareciese tras los rosales—. Ah, menudo alivio, aquí están.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber InuYasha, de mala leche por no haber podido terminar su frase.

—Es la hora del brindis, señores. Sería conveniente que estuvieran presentes. Sobre todo usted, señor Taisho.

InuYasha suspiró y salio del escondite, encaminándose a su mesa, seguido de cerca por Kôga, que se desvió a la que compartía con sus padres no sin antes dedicarle una penetrante mirada que parecía querer decirle mil cosas diferentes.

Se sentó al lado de Miroku y se preocupó al ver que Naraku no estaba.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó.

—Dímelo tú —respondió el chico de cabello corto—. Salio detrás de ti dos minutos después de que fueras al baño.

—Pues no lo he visto. Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo —dijo, empezando a levantarse de nuevo.

Pero Miroku le dio un tirón del brazo para que volviera a sentarse.

—Ni hablar. Está a punto de empezar el brindis y hay mucha gente mirando hacia aquí. Naraku sabe cuidarse solito.

Mosqueado, InuYasha miró hacía la mesa principal. Su medio hermano tampoco estaba, aunque el molesto y extraño señor Daishi si. Irasue parecía nerviosa por el retraso de su hijo y le lanzó una mirada envenenada al asiento de Naraku.

InuYasha rio por lo bajo. ¿Su madrastra creía que Sesshômaru se había ido con Naraku a divertirse un poco? Era absurdo. ¿O no...? Porque si Naraku lo había seguido seguramente se habría encontrado con su hermano y...

—Ya estoy aquí —anuncio el chico de cabello negro rizado, tomando asiento lo más discretamente que pudo e ignorando la mirada afilada que la dueña de la Mansión le dirigía—. ¿Me he perdido algo?

—Nada, teniendo en cuenta que Sesshômaru lleva un rato desaparecido y es él el encargado del brindis —informó Miroku, mirando a su amigo con suspicacia.

—Ah, ya. Estábamos hablando en la Mansión.

—_Hablando_ —dijo Miroku, con un tono de voz divertido y alzando una ceja.

—Oh, no, si es lo que me imagino, no quiero saberlo —pidió InuYasha, tapándose los oídos falsamente.

Naraku los miró mal.

—Mal pensados —acusó—. Os doy mi palabra de que solo hemos hablado.

Y aquello los tranquilizó a los dos, porque si algo sabían de Naraku, era que jamás daba su palabra en vano. Igual que cuando les prometía de pequeños que Santa Claus traería regalos para todos los huérfanos o que el chico que los molestaba en clase al día siguiente sería la mar de educado con ellos. Tenía sus propios métodos cuestionables de hacer las cosas, pero jamás les había mentido ni fallado. Y ellos jamás iban a dudar de él.

—Me alegro —confesó InuYasha—. Porque no quiero que te haga daño.

—Inu, tu medio hermano carece de la habilidad necesaria para hacerme daño —fanfarroneó el otro.

InuYasha se abstuvo de decirle que no necesitaba ninguna habilidad cuando era él quién la había entregado, Dios sabe porqué, su corazón en bandeja a semejante idiota.

Entonces la gente comenzó a aplaudir y notaron que Sesshômaru por fin había vuelto a la mesa principal y tenía una copa en la mano. Le gente guardó silencio.

—Es para mi, como heredero de la compañía Tashio, un autentico placer ser el encargado de realizar este brindis por el nuevo acuerdo comercial —expuso, con voz solmene—. La Financiera Okamura ha demostrado ser una compañía solida y capaz en la cual podemos confiar nuestras finanzas con total tranquilidad y quiero dedicarles este brindis —alzó la copa—. Por la Financiera Okamura y su presidente, el señor Seisu Okamura.

Los invitados alzaron las copas y dieron un sobro a su bebida.

InuYasha parpadeo, confundido. Según le había dicho su padre, el brindis iba a ser por la futura boda. ¿Qué estaba planeando Sesshômaru?

—Ahora, iba a aprovechar la ocasión para anunciar mi compromiso con la señorita Kagura Daishi —siguió diciendo con tranquilidad—. Pero hace un momento he llegado a la conclusión de que soy todavía muy joven para el matrimonio, de manera que únicamente les deseo que pasen una agradable velada.

Los invitados comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, especialmente las mujeres. Naraku, Miroku e InuYasha se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decir. Finalmente, los dos amigos se quedaron mirando a Naraku.

—¿De que habéis hablado exactamente? —preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo, curiosos.

Naraku negó con la cabeza y miró hacia la mesa principal, en donde Sesshômaru estaba aguantando lo que parecía una replica encubierta de Irasue, quién se controlaba por el resto de comensales, y las palabras de los señores Daishi, por no hablar de la expresión de absoluta furia de Kagura.

Durante el resto de la noche, los tres amigos se dedicaron a charlar y a especular entre ellos acerca de los motivos de Sesshômaru para cambiar de opinión sobre su compromiso y rechazar a Kagura. También analizaron todo lo que InuYasha le contó sobre su encuentro con Kôga, animándolo a darle una oportunidad, aunque el chico de cabello plateado no parecía estar convencido de la seriedad de la propuesta de Kôga.

Para cuando Miroku y Naraku se marcharon, ya apenas quedaban invitados y los miembros de la familia Tashio también estaban retirándose. Los Daishi se habían ido poco después del brindis, probablemente humillados porque Sesshômaru no dio su brazo a torcer.

Lo que InuYasha no se esperaba, era el espectáculo que Irasue dio una vez estuvieron todos en el salón principal de la Mansión, con los criados recogiendo en los jardines.

Lo primero que hizo la elegante mujer fue darle dos bofetadas, una en cada mejilla, a su hijo. Sin importarle que InuTashio e InuYasha estuvieran presentes. InuYasha sintió como un nudo se le formaba en el estomago, ya que los golpes le trajeron desagradables recuerdos de su propia madre a la memoria.

—¡Jamás me sentí más humillada en toda mi vida, Sesshômaru! —le gritó, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros, las manos agarradas a su esmoquin y sacudiéndolo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo—. ¡Te exijo que te disculpes públicamente con los Daishi y anuncies mañana tu compromiso con Kagura en una nota de prensa!

—¡Irasue! —rugió InuTashio, acercándose a ella y separandola por la fuerza de Sesshômaru, que había empalidecido pero parecía mantenerse firme—. ¡No tolero la violencia en esta casa!

—¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, InuTashio! ¡No tienes ni idea del favor que te estoy haciendo, así que apartate y déjame disciplinar a mi hijo como guste!

—Lo lamento, madre, pero no voy a casarme con Kagura —aseguró Sesshômaru, con voz segura y sin vacilar.

—¡Harás lo que yo te diga!

—¡Irasue, compórtate! —exigió InuTashio, mirando a su esposa como si fuera la primera vez que la veía—. Ya te dije que era muy joven para comprometerse. No hay porque alterarse. Ya encontrará otra chica con la que quiera establecerse, algún día.

Irasue se rió en su cara, de forma histérica.

—¡No seas estúpido! ¡Si fuese así esto no me importaría tanto, pero se ha enredado con el huérfano ese amigo de tu otro hijo! —gritó, como si fuera culpa de InuTashio—. ¡Así que compórtate tú como un hombre y exígele que se comprometa con Kagura antes de que vaya a peor!

InuYasha sintió como le fallaban las piernas y el nudo de angustia le subía hasta el pecho. Reconoció los síntomas del ataque de ansiedad apenas unos segundos antes de comenzar a hiperventilar y de que el pánico irracional se apoderara de él.

Sorprendentemente, Sesshômaru se acercó hasta él, ignorando los gritos de su madre y los intentos de su padre de tranquilizarla y lo cogió en brazos, sacándolo de la sala sin dudarlo.

—¿Ansiedad o algo peor? —preguntó.

—Ansiedad —murmuró InuYasha, intentando regular su respiración y sin tiempo para preguntarse como era posible que su medio hermano supiese de eso.

Sesshômaru lo llevó hasta su habitación, dejándolo tumbado en la cama. Después, abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche y buscó un tranquilizante que procedió a darle junto con un vaso de agua. InuYasha se lo tragó sin dudarlo un segundo.

Al cabo de diez minutos, estaba más tranquilo, aunque algo adormecido. Aún y así, quería respuestas.

—¿Cómo lo sabías?

—No es la primera vez que lo hago —dijo simplemente.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que dijiste el otro día de que si me diste una oportunidad? Porque por mucho que he tratado de recordar, no he conseguido nada —dijo, luchando contra el sueño.

Sesshômaru hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios.

—No te fuerces a recordar, nada bueno puede salir de eso. Fue antes de tu intento de suicidio.

—Ah —dijo, incomodo. No le gustaba nada ese tema. Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar de ello con Miroku y Naraku.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que lo que decía Sesshômaru si que tenía sentido, ya que de su tiempo en la Mansión previo al intento de quitarse la vida apenas recordaba nada. El psicólogo al que había consultado durante unos años después de eso le había comentado que el cerebro tenía memoria selectiva y podía ser que nunca llegara a recordarlo del todo.

—Pero no lo entiendo. Si antes eras amable conmigo, aunque no me acuerde, ¿por qué luego empezaste a comportarte como un desgraciado?

—Instrucciones de tu psicólogo.

—¿Tú hablaste con mi psicólogo?

—Yo y nuestro padre. Bastante veces. Él más que yo —dijo, como si nada—. Él me recomendó que te supusiera un reto, algo que afrontar y superar, mientras que padre debía ser quién te apoyara, haciendo cosas como manteniendo a tus antiguos amigos en tu nueva vida. Como no parecías estar recuperándote bien, probamos a hacerle caso. Y funcionó.

—¿Irasue también intentaba ser un reto? —preguntó, bastante convencido de que no.

—Para nada. Mi madre te odia de corazón —aseguró y luego le sonrió un poco, pero con una sonrisa ácida—. Si te consuela, es probable que ahora me odie más a mi que a ti.

InuYasha negó con la cabeza. Seguramente, en la mete de la señora Taisho, todo aquello era también culpa de él por haber metido a Naraku en la vida de su hijo.

—¿Entonces nunca me has odiado?

—Bueno, algunas veces sí —admitió—. Desde que entraste en la universidad has estado especialmente insoportable, parecías una mujer menstruando. Casi todos mis insultos eran genuinos.

—No te pases, idiota —dijo InuYasha, sin poder evitar sonreirle.

¡Siempre se había preocupado por él! ¡Había actuado así por él! Sesshômaru no parecía ser para nada como él pensaba que era. Se moría de ganas por ver la cara que ponían sus amigos cuando se lo contara. Si no estuviera tan cansado, cogería el teléfono ahora mismo y llamaría a casa de Miroku.

Pero notaba como se le cerraban los parpados, más pesados que nunca.

—Duérmete, anda —dijo Sesshômaru, acercando una silla a la cama y sentándose.

—¿Piensas velar mi sueño?

—Ja. Apenas te duermas me largo de aquí. Ahora, calla y duerme.

—Que amargado me sigues sonando —murmuró, antes de ceder al sueño producido por el ansiolítico.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se había dormido, Sesshômaru se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de verdad.

—Y tú sigues pareciéndome un niño aterrorizado —susurro, casi con afecto.

Se quedó en la silla, pensando en sus cosas. Sin duda, a partir de ese momento y a menos que cambiara de parecer respecto a su compromiso, se había quedado sin madre. Lo lamentaba, pero estaba seguro de que podría vivir con ello.

No sabía que pensaría su padre de todo eso, pero siempre había demostrado ser un hombre bastante comprensivo. Esperaba que también lo fuera respecto a lo ocurrido.

Posiblemente, si hacía un esfuerzo, podría mantener un relación cordial con InuYasha, aunque sería difícil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos. Además, como había dicho, desde que se había enamorado lo encontraba bastante irritante.

Y tampoco pensaba que el tal Kôga fuese gran cosa.

Entonces empezó a sonar una molesta melodía y se percató que era el móvil de su medio hermano. Ni corto ni perezoso, decidió responder cuando vio quién era el que llamaba. Se dijo que se merecía un poco de diversión.

—Buenas noches —saludó con educación—. Soy Sesshômaru... No, nunca hemos hablado antes, pero sé bastante de ti... ¿Cómo que por qué? Todo hermano mayor debe conocer el idiota del que se queda prendado su hermano menor para poder meterse con él... Me da igual lo que te parezcan mis motivos, si he contestado a la llamada es porque quiero saber los tuyos... Muy gracioso, niñato, pero como sigas por ese camino te aseguro que InuYasha estará en un avión rumbo a Estados Unidos antes de lo que puedas imaginar —amenazó, con sus dorados ojos brillando con furia—... Eso ya me gusta más. A ver, imbécil, ¿qué sientes tu por el idiota de mi hermano?... Ya... Sí... Entiendo... Mira, se me ha ocurrido algo...

_Continuará..._


	8. Trampa

**Notas: **Y quién dice al día siguiente dice el mes que viene. Inevitable. Así es mi triste vida. Pero hey, ya solo quedan dos capítulos. A ver si esta vez me pongo las pilas y termino esto antes de Mayo. ¡Muchas gracias a tania56, Be Stronger, LADY ANETTE y SesshomaruSama por sus comentarios!

**Capítulo 8. Trampa**

InuYasha suspiró por décima vez, sentando en el asiento de copiloto del lujoso Ferrari blanco de Sesshômaru, mientras este conducía demostrando una absoluta falta de consideración por el resto de vehículos que circulaban.

—¿De verdad te sacaste el carné de conducir? —preguntó el menor, cuando su medio hermano adelantó de nuevo a un coche temerariamente y este tuvo que pegar un frenazo para evitar chocar contra ellos.

—Conduzco perfectamente, InuYasha —murmuró secamente el mayor.

—Estoy seguro de que el resto de conductores del país no piensan lo mismo —y era evidente, escuchando como les pitaban cada vez que adelantaba a otro coche.

—El resto de conductores del país tienen coches mediocres y lentos.

InuYasha suspiró de nuevo. Con esa ya eran once veces en lo que iba de mañana.

Las situación en la Mansión Taisho, tras la fiesta del día anterior, era tensa. Cuando había bajado a desayunar se había encontrado a Sesshômaru hablando con su padre, charlando bastante serios los dos. Irasue había bajado las escaleras, le había dicho a InuTashio que iba a desayunar a casa de unas amigas y había abandonado la casa después de dirigible a su hijo una mirada de decepción y a él otra de asco.

Había tomado asiento sin saber que esperar de su padre. Para su sorpresa, este le había preguntado si le urgía regresar a Estados Unidos o podía quedarse unos días más con ellos, hasta que resolvieran el problema con su madrastra. Aceptó quedarse una semana. Y solo porque quería descubrir más cosas de ese Sesshômaru que parecía no conocer de nada y que lo trataba casi con cordialidad.

A la hora de la comida, Irasue si estuvo presente. Y no pudo evitar soltar una serie de comentarios mordaces sobre su hijo, que este escuchaba estoicamente sin responder, con la misma indiferencia de la que hacía gala siempre. InuTashio trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su esposa, sin demasiado éxito.

—¡Y todo es culpa del bastardo desgraciado de tu hijo! —había gritado Irasue en determinado momento, sobresaltándolo de tal forma que el tenedor le resbaló de las manos. Afortunadamente, cayó en el plato limpiamente.

—¡Irasue, te exijo que respetes a InuYasha!

—¡Como te atreves a defenderlo, InuTashio, después de que le haya contagiado a Sesshômaru su asqueroso gusto por los hombres! ¡Deberías darme la razón, ¿o es que no te das cuenta de que de esta forma no tendrás nietos?!

Sesshômaru había fruncido el ceño ante esas palabras.

—Como si te interesaran los niños, madre.

—¡Me interesa que lleves una vida decente, no te críe para que fueras un vulgar maricón!

InuYasha había empalidecido al escuchar ese apelativo de la boca de su madrastra. Empezaba a sentirse enfermo. Se dio cuenta de que Sesshômaru lo estaba mirando más a él que a su madre, como si no le importara demasiado lo que ella decía. Intentó mantener la calma.

—¡Irasue! —InuTashio parecía no dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Poco me importa lo que tu bastardo haga, al fin y al cabo lo crío una puta, pero Sesshômaru ha recibido una buena educación!

Al escuchar estás palabras, a InuYasha comenzaron a temblarle las manos compulsivamente. Nunca nadie mencionaba a su madre en su presencia. Esa era la regla de oro, porque si ocurría no podía evitar que su mente fuera invadida por los recuerdos. Por el hambre, el miedo y la desesperación. Por las paredes blancas de un frío apartamento.

—¡Ya basta! —había gritado Sesshômaru, sacándolo de sus pesadillas—. No voy a seguir viviendo para cumplir tus expectativas, madre. ¡Y si no estás de acuerdo no me importa! ¡Pero mantén a InuYasha fuera de esta discusión!

—¡¿Ahora lo defiendes?! ¡No me puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita, cuando has pasado años haciéndolo miserable, tal y como se merece!

—Eso tiene una buena explicación, Irasue —dijo InuTashio con voz tranquila, como si de esta forma su esposa fuera a aplacarse—. Sesshômaru seguía los consejos del psicólogo de InuYasha al tratarlo así, no lo hacía por gusto.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada traicionada a su hijo.

—¿Estabas ayudando al bastardo?

—Sí —fue la seca respuesta de Sesshômaru.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hijo?

Al mayor no le gustó la pregunta, ya que se levantó de la mesa y le dirigió a su madre la mirada más fría que InuYasha le hubiera visto jamás.

—Soy él mismo que he sido siempre. Solo que ahora no finjo que soy lo que tú quieres que sea —aseguró y luego había mirado a InuYasha—. Si has terminado de comer, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

El menor asintió, se limpió con una servilleta los restos de comida que pudiera tener en la cara y siguió a Sesshômaru hasta la salida de la Mansión Tashio, luego se encaminaron al aparcamiento.

—¿A donde vamos? —le había preguntado a Sesshômaru antes de subir al Ferrari.

—Ya lo verás —fue la seca respuesta que recibió.

Y tras quince minutos seguían en el coche, con rumbo desconocido y repartiendo histeria entre el resto de conductores de la ciudad, ya que Sesshômaru parecía adaptar las reglas de circulación a su antojo.

Se distrajo contemplando la abarrotada ciudad por la que transitaban, mirando a las personas caminar por las concurridas calles y tratando de imaginar como sería la vida de cada uno. Acabó tan metido en su pequeño juego mental que no se dio cuenta cuando el coche se detuvo y su medio hermano le tuvo que sacudir ligeramente del hombro para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Hemos llegado.

InuYasha bajó del coche sin saber que esperar, para encontrarse con las conocidas rejas de acero oxidado del Orfanato Shikon. Sesshômaru cerró el coche y se encaminó hacía la puerta, que estaba abierta de par en par, ya que durante el día los chicos más mayores solían salir. El menor se obligó a reaccionar y alcanzar al otro.

—¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? —preguntó, curioso.

—Quiero hacer una donación.

Los dos siguieron caminando, atravesando los descuidados jardines en donde algunos chicos y un par de voluntarias del centro los miraron con curiosidad. Una vez dentro del edificio, tomaron el pasillo izquierdo, que llevaba al comedor, la sala de juegos y las oficinas.

—¿Una donación? —InuYasha sonrió, sin poder evitarlo—. ¡Genial!

—¿Crees que con cinco millones será suficiente? —preguntó Sesshômaru indiferentemente, caminando por los pasillos y observando el lamentable estado de las instalaciones.

—¿Cinco millones? —dijo, asombrado, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Su medio hermano no podía manejar tales cantidades de dinero con solo veinticinco años, ¿no?

Para aumentar su estupefacción, este malinterpretó su asombro.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Cinco son pocos, esta todo destrozado. Será mejor que sean diez.

Ahora InuYasha tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para conseguir cerrar la boca antes de que se le desencajara la mandíbula. Sabía que su padre era muy rico. Y tanto que lo sabía. Pero, hasta donde tenía entendido, Sesshômaru era un simple universitario como él. ¿Quizás el dinero era de su padre?

—Oye, ¿cómo has...?

—¡InuYasha! —llamó alguien por detrás, haciendo que se diera la vuelta instintivamente sin terminar la pregunta, para encontrarse la figura atlética de Kôga avanzado hacia ellos a buen paso.

Se le paró el corazón.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —soltó, en cuanto el de cabello negro les dio alcance.

—Pues... Yo venía aquí porque...

—Le he llamado yo —terminó Sesshômaru, observando a Kôga como si no hubiera nada más patético que él en el planeta.

—¿Tú? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al menor, mirando a su medio hermano fijamente, sin poder acabar de creerse que le hubiera tendido aquella trampa.

—Sí. Ya te dije que apenas te soporto cuando empiezas con tus dramas amorosos, haz el maldito favor de solucionar las cosas con él, como un Tashio, en lugar de huir del país cuando acabe la semana.

No supo que decir. Con una última mirada a Kôga, esta vez de advertencia, el mayor de los hermanos siguió su camino hacia el despacho de la directora del Orfanato, mientras que los dos amigos se quedaban mirándose sin saber que hacer o decir.

—No parece el mismo idiota egocéntrico de siempre —dijo Kôga, intentando romper esa atmósfera pesada que se había creado entre ellos desde el momento en que había forzado al chico de cabello plateado a confesar sus sentimientos—. Quiero decir, sigue pareciéndome un imbécil de campeonato, pero es la primera vez que le oigo hablarte sin que me den ganas de partirle la cara.

—Ya, bueno —InuYasha trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para resumir lo sucedido—. Parece ser que no es como pensabamos. Tenía sus motivos para actuar como actuaba —y entonces se dio cuenta de como había terminado la frase su compañero—. ¿Querías pegarle?

Kôga se encogió de hombros.

—Es o era un autentico cabrón contigo. Me hubiera encantado darle una paliza. Si me contuve fue solo por los negocios de mis padres.

InuYasha alzó una ceja. ¿Qué tendría que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Lo entenderías si te hubieras criado como un Tashio —explicó Kôga, adivinando su duda—. En el mundo de los poderosos, todo importa y todo cuenta. Y es muy fácil hundir una empresa si dispones de los medios y el dinero suficiente. Y tu padre podría hundir al país, si le diera la gana.

—Entonces doy gracias por no haberme educado como un Taisho —respondió un poco tajantemente, incomodo.

—Yo también —InuYasha lo miró, sin saber que pensar de eso—. Quiero decir, sé que tuviste una vida horrible y... Mira, da igual. Solo me alegro de haberte conocido cuando te conocí, eso es todo. No sé si habría llegado a sentirme así por ti si nos hubiéramos criado juntos.

—¿Sentirte como? —preguntó, dándose de bofetadas mentalmente por preguntar al instante siguiente.

Kôga pareció ofuscarse al oírlo.

—Te dije que tú también me gustabas. ¿O ya lo has olvidado?

El chico desvió la mirada a la pared. Era frustrante estar en medio de aquel maldito pasillo, porque sabía que cualquier intento de huida sería inútil.

—No lo he olvidado —respondió al fin y lo miró a los ojos—. Lo que pasa es que no te creo.

—¿No me crees? —preguntó, acercándose demasiado a él—. ¿Y que puedo hacer para convencerte de que digo la verdad?

InuYasha retrocedió, hasta que su espalda chocó suavemente contra la pared, con su amigo a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Sentirse acorralado lo irritó y decidió acabar con aquello de una buena vez.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer —dijo, con voz decidida, retándolo con la mirada—. Porque después de que me dieras las espalda, de que me ofrecieras intentarlo en medio de una cita con otra chica, no hay una maldita cosa que puedas hacer para que vuelva a confiar en ti, ¿entiendes?

Kôga cerró los ojos un momento, dolido por la afirmación. Luego lo miró de nuevo.

—Está bien. Fui un idiota. Lo reconozco —admitió—. Pero ahora me gustas. Es la verdad. Y no sería yo si me rindiese sin luchar.

—Kôga, te he dicho...

—Sé lo que me has dicho —interrumpió él, impidiéndole continuar al poner dos dedos sobre sus labios—. Pero me gustas, InuYasha. Y voy a besarte.

Y, antes de que InuYasha pudiese reaccionar, Kôga retiró su mano de su cara, lo aferró por la cintura y lo terminó de acercar del todo a él, al mismo tiempo que inclinaba un poco el rostro y se apoderaba de sus labios, en un beso completamente apasionado y entregado.

Un beso muy distinto al que le dio la última vez que le ofreció intentarlo. Un beso que no pudo evitar corresponder, dejando que su amigo le comiera la boca con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, sin apenas delicadeza, derritiendolo con su ímpetu, con su posesividad sobre él, incitándolo a morderle los labios y a luchar por el control del beso hasta que los dos se separaron unos milímetros jadeando.

—Me gustas —dijo entrecortadamente el moreno—. ¿Me crees?

InuYasha asintió. Cualquiera le decía que no después de ser besado de esa manera.

—Genial —fue todo lo que dijo Kôga, sonriendo, antes de volver a inclinarse para besarle de nuevo.

InuYasha correspondió al nuevo beso, está vez pasando también sus brazos alrededor de él, estrechando su abrazo.

Manteniendole tan cerca como le era posible.

_Continuará..._


End file.
